An Icy Treasure
by Mytho Del Rosa
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the most well known and blood thirsty of all pirates, has been given a treasure. The great prince of Russia wants it back.... Fail summery is fail
1. Chapter 1

Well, I felt inspired to start another story. I'll only have this one and Bletalia going for the time being sense it seems the problem I had last time was that I started way to many stories and was unable to keep track of them all. I feel really bad for neglecting those stories…but then again, I also look back and see that…well…they weren't really that good. I'm not saying that those people who liked them should, by all mean's if they liked them then I'm happy. I just personally felt they were not that great…as the old saying goes "you're your own worst critic" and by golly, do I rip myself a new one xD.

But anywho, on with this story, and it shall be called, "An Icy Treasure".

Series: Axis Powers Hetalia

Character(s): Russia and Pirate!UK, there will be others as well…and believe it or not…Russia actually doesn't come in until later.

Rating: M for strong language, violence, sex, and other things….

Warning: Well, pretty much look at the rating and you'll know what to look out for….that….and yaoi. There will be lemony yaoiness. An Oc…and before you start groaning, no…he is not gary-stu…though, if you feel he's leaning in that direction, smack me with a comment saying so and what he's doing so I know not to do it again DX.

* * *

Chapter One: Birthday Presents

The sky was over cast and the waters rippled with many tiny waves, the wind would howl from time to time but would die down moments later, the temperature was at that beautiful junction between not too hot and not too cold…just right. All in all, a very good day for sailing; however, the lone sailing ship that marked the otherwise spotless grey waters, did not have its sails up for today was a special day. Today was a day for rest, excitement, drinking, and all around rowdiness.

The sound of loud booming voices could be heard deep within the hull of the ship, every crew member had gathered in the mess room and were singing and drinking to old sailing songs while passing around stories of various ports they have visited. Such merriment could only be brought to a halt when the sound of a very heavy boot hitting hard wood echoed through out the tiny space. Every man fell silent, their gazes turning towards the front.

"Bloody hell! Will you mates get on with it! We have to be in port by sundown or somebody's getting a bullet!" the figure in which had silenced and instilled a momentary sense of fear through out the entire room was none other then the captain himself. He was a surprisingly short younger man, his hair a moppy blond and his eyes as green as the richest emerald. A rather cocky grin was slashed across his face as he leaned back lazily in his large seat, feathered hat cocked to one side to only emphasize his haughty persona. His large red coat acted as a sort of cushion, sprawled out behind him as his large black boots shifted as he moved one leg over the other in a lazily crossed fashion.

The men all glanced amongst themselves as if wondering what the other was going to do. If they didn't get this little festival going then somebody was going to die. After a long moment of silent deliberation, one of the crew members stepped up and started to speak.

"Aye, well…seein' as taday's yer birfday an all…the crew all put tagetha a little somethin' we think ya might like." He said hesitantly, giving the captain a rather holey smile before waving at one of the men in the back to go and fetch the item in question. "We picked it up at the last port, was quite a bugger to keep hidden, ya know?" he chuckled a little but stopped when he saw the bored expression on his captain's face.

Clearing this throat and glancing over his shoulder to see if the others had come back yet, it was clear that he was now deeply regretting having been the first to step forward. If the captain didn't like his gift, then he would be the one to suffer the consequences. That was when the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard, not long after, the crowd of men started to part so that the two men who had gone could more easily carry a wooden treasure chest.

This seemed to catch the captains' fancy, a look of utter curiosity forming on his face as he examined the otherwise normal looking treasure chest. What could be inside? Well, treasure no doubt, but what sort of treasure? Jewels? Gold? Fine fabrics? What?

The man who spoke first pulled a key from his pocket and held it out to the captain as he got down from his seat and walked over to get a better look. The key was swiped away but the blond did not move in to unlock the chest. Instead, he walked around it a few times, looking it over. It was a larger chest compared to most, it was simple, wooden with metal braces. The lock was nothing special either…it was simply the size of the chest that had piqued his interest, had it been smaller he would have dismissed it and shot the man already. But no…he wanted to know what was inside….

Seeming to come to whatever conclusion he was hoping to come to, he crouched down and stuck the key into the lock. Pausing only momentarily, he turned and the lock clicked. Pulling down and the pulling the lock off with ease once it was undone, he lifted the metal security flap before pulling the top open and looking inside.

There was silence, all the men seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited to hear their captains response. For a while it didn't seem like he was going to say anything, his head was lowered so that a shadow as cast across his face, his cocky smirk was gone and was replaced with a thin line. This could go either way, they prayed to the gods that he didn't explode, much praying that he would crack a smile and be pleased…but no…there was nothing, not even an irritated twitch.

"What is this?" the captain then asked in a calm voice, though it was clearly laced with irritation, the men were silent, "I said….what….the hell….IS THIS?!" he kicked over the trunk with great force, knocking what was inside out quite easily when it tipped back.

All of the men jumped back when the figure within suddenly rolled out, a body….But not just any body, the body of what looked like a teenaged boy. Despite not looking a live, he had slightly rounded features, his hair a snowy grey save for the splash of colored beads that decorated a strip of hair that fell down the right side of his face. His clothes were tattered just enough to show off his lightly tanned skin and lean form. He wasn't skinny though, he did have a bit of a tummy but he was far from being fat or even plump.

"Well?!" the captain demanded.

"S-sir…he's still…alive…" the first man said while crouching down to the boy and rolling him over so that he was lying on his back, "When we saw him at one o' them auctions, we pooled our earnings and bought 'm. Cause…we know how you like pretty things, eh?"

"Pretty!? There's absolutely nothing pretty about that!"

The men were not sure what to do now. The captain apparently did not like his gift, what were they to do now? They could toss the boy over the side? Or they could make him work with no food until he died?

"W-What would you like us to do with him sir?" another man asked. The captain thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Bring him to the brig…."

Some of the men flinched, they knew what was down there and none of it was good.

* * *

So yeah…there's the first chapter…pirate!UK is such an ass xD. But he's a sexy pirate so I forgive him for that. But anywho, leave a review, tell me what you think, you know the drill.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful comments! xD I'm on Thanksgiving break right now so by the time you're reading this I'll have probably typed up another one or two chapters! But don't let that deter you from leaving a comment on this chapter two. I like comments on all of my chapters so that I know if you're enjoying my story. But yeah…anywho!

Warning: Strong language and rape =3= just a heads up….

* * *

Chapter Two: The Brig

One of the burlier crew members had lifted the boy off the floor and slung him over his shoulder. Without another word, he carried him out of the dining chamber and down the hall. It was a well known fact that the captain can be exceptionally cruel if he's in one of his moods, and it seemed that their gift had put him into one of those moods. At least their money won't be entirely going down the drain, however at least then the captain would be in a better mood afterwards. As for the boy, his condition would be cause for concern…if they dared show any sort of concern to begin with. After all, he was on auction which made him more property then an actual person.

Rounding a corner and continuing down this hall as well, his destination being the room at the very end of the hall, he could feel the boy starting to stir. Well, at least he would be prepared for what was to come and not rudely awakened into a hellish nightmare.

The boy groaned, his eyes fluttered in the dim light before opening enough so that he could see the floor bobbing up and down before him. Blinking once, then twice, his dark red gaze slowly rose from the floor to see the retreating hall. Where was he? He could just barely remember where he'd been before he was here. He'd been with his attendant on his way to meet his new brother, he'd been quite excited about meeting the other but something had happened. An explosion? It was hard to say, before he knew it he was bound, so many hands were grabbing at him as he was carried off to some unknown land. It was so warm, sickly warm, it made him nauseous how warm it was. Then, being stripped down, too many nice things, left with nothing…thrust in front of demanding eyes as a voice moved faster then he could comprehend in a language he did not understand.

Then, darkness, only to wake here, the boy asked in a soft but raspy voice, "Где я?" the man did not respond however, it seemed that he did not understand what he said. The boy tried again, "Куда вы меня везете?" still nothing. The man did stop though as he reached his destination, opening the door to a dark cell. Barely able to see as it was, the boy blinked and tried to force his eyes to adjust as they advanced into the blackness.

"Что это за место?" he asked again only to be responded to with silence and a pause in step. For a moment there was nothing, but then the man shifted the boy on his shoulder and plopping him none to gracefully onto his feet, making him stumble a bit. He was caught by the wrists which were then pulled above his head, "Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня сию же минуту!" a small pang of panic had rippled through the boy's tone, but he didn't seem to be showing any fear. The man simply clamped two steely cold cuffs around each wrist before locking them and giving them a quick tug.

Looking the boy over once before turning and starting to leave, the man only stopped once at the door and said, "Good luck…" before turning and making his way back down the hall.

Not understanding what the other had said, but knowing that it was probably bad that he was not only locked up, but being left a lone in such a dark place. What seemed like an eternity of silence was broken when the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Glancing up, the boy blinked, his eyes had adjusted a little bit to the darkness but not enough to make out where he was or who it was that now stood in the door way. He could just barely see the outline of a human figure, who it was…he did not know.

"Алло?" he tried, in hopes that whoever this was, they were here to either answer his questions or to rescue him. There was no answer, did nobody like talking around here? Instead, the figure approached and stopped just a foot away. He knew this because he could feel the other's warm breath against his face.

"What's your name?" the figure asked, his tone flat, though it was clear that he was smirking. The boy did not answer; after all, he did not know what the other had asked. Though, his silence seemed to displease the one before him, and without warning, there was a whoosh and a very hard back hand to the right side of his face. The force of it had made him stumble sideways; making the chains that held him there jingle. "I said, what's your name you worthless piece of shit!"

Too stunned to answer, the boy slowly glanced back towards the figure before him. What was he saying? He didn't understand! Once again though, his silence earned him another slap, a pained whimper escaped him as he tried to pull away but the chains kept him from going too far.

"Извини! Извини! Я не понимаю!" the boy exclaimed in hopes that something gets through to the other, but the man just scoffed.

"The hell…you don't speak English do you?"

The boy just shook his head, what was English? As if he wasn't confused enough as it was already, now his face hurt and his eyes stung. What was he to do? What was he to say?

There was another scoff before a boot suddenly connected with the boys' stomach, a startled gasp was forced from his lungs but before he could recover, something or rather someone had used the recoil to distract him long enough so that he could slip his arms around the boy's waist.

"You know…you're probably the ugliest fuck I've ever seen…but you see…" he nestled his nose into the nape of the boys neck, "I've been in the mood to break something lately…I suppose you'll have to do." He then slowly ran his tongue up along the boy's neck until he reached the other's ear which he gave a small nibble.

The boy squirmed, though he was still trying to regain his proper breathing pattern. The sensation caused from the slippery wet appendage along his neck had caused the boy to tremble, the nibble to the ear wasn't helping any. Though, his reaction was one that had earned a laugh from the man before him. He could feel the man drawing away which allowed for a momentary inward sigh. He could still feel the wet spot on his neck and ear, it made him feel funny…..

There was some rustling in the back before hands returned and told him to turn and put his hands on the wall. Was there a wall there? He carefully turned and slowly reached a hand out obediently, it was a very awkward and compromising position sense his hands were held above his head, but sure enough, there was a wall there, "Что происходит?" he tried to ask, but was silenced when he felt a form wrap around his, it was far more bare then it had been before.

"Hmmm…" he heard the sigh before he felt the form slipping down his body, it took all the boy had to keep from collapsing out of fear. Hands again, he felt them moving over his rear, giving a squeeze now and then which elicited a small whimper once again. "Ah, so you know at least one language we both understand." The man cooed while snaking his hands around to tease around the others thighs. He continued this fondling until the boy started to pull away. The insistent squirming was really starting to get annoying. A low growl could be heard before the other drew away.

There was silence, for a moment the boy thought that the other had decided to leave him alone. Just from what he'd experienced, that would have been the most preferable. But then a pair of rough hands grabbed his wrists and unlocked the chains that bound them. The boy dropped to his knees with a slight whimper before those same rough hands grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back to his feet. Without so much as a word of warning or some sort of indication of what was happening, a pair of lips connected with his own.

They were rough, uncaring, demanding, and bruising, the boy tried to push the other away, frantic, scared, and horribly confused. His attacker shoved him back against the wall, "Listen you ungrateful little bastard, you're damn lucky I haven't killed you yet." He said with irritation, "You're mine now which means I can use you however I please." Reaching out and grabbing the boy again, he shoved the boy to the floor where he then pinned him, straddling his hips and leaning in close as the boy cried out and struggled.

"Пожалуйста, отпустите меня!" the boy struggled and squirmed, it was then that a hand pressed against his throat, cutting off any other words of protest he might try to utter.

"Shhh…." The man cooed again, "I'm the captain of this ship…if you don't follow orders….I will personally see to it that you're fed to the sharks." The hand around his neck tightened as a fist connected with his stomach. The impact left the boy dazed and disoriented, which the captain took full advantage of. Smirking, he released the boys' neck and started to pull the tattered clothes from the other's body. This required him to move but that was fine, at least now the other was being compliant…or as compliant as a dazed victim would be.

Once bare, the captain leaned in and kissed the boys lips, trailing the kiss along his jaw line and down his neck. He would admit, the boy did taste very good, and the small sounds he made only made the stiffness of his nether regions grow. He knew that this alone would not completely break the boy; it would take some training which was what he was looking forward to. Sucking and biting at the tender flesh until he reached just below the other's waist,, "I wonder…." He said, "Are you used goods…or are you untouched?" He did not wait for an answer, instead, he ran his tongue along the length of the boys member, making him twitch.

Back arching just a little, but his breathing coming in small gasps, the boy tried to push the other away again. This didn't work however; the man had taken him completely into his mouth and was slowly sucking on the tip.

"Ах-HN ... Стоп ... пожалуйста." The boy gasped, his mind buzzing as fear and pleasure started to bubble within. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he wasn't enjoying this, but it felt good and he didn't know why. His plea was scoffed at when the captain drew back with a wet popping sound.

"Tch…You'll learn to like it…no…love it." He flipped the boy onto his stomach and pressed the side of his face into the floor boards, pressing up against him he whispered lustfully into the others ear, "You're my pet, you'll do as you're told…you'll beg me for treats….you'll do tricks." He licked the shell of the boys ear as he properly positioned himself , nudging against the unprepared ring of muscles, "Hnnng….you're just a dog after all…an animal…so that's how I'm going to treat you. You're nothing special, hardly pretty at all…." With a quick jerk of the hips, he buried his length deep within the boy.

Tears were streaming down the boys cheeks, such hurtful words, but they were the least of his worries. Out of nowhere it seemed, the sudden intrusion had forced a scream from the boys lungs. Hands clawing at the floor, struggling, he felt as if he was being torn in half, pain filled sobs could be heard but with his head still pressed to the floor he could not escape.

"Oh yes….so warm and tight…" the man on top said with a light hiss, "At least…that's one good thing about you." His free hand then gave the boy a quick slap on the rear, "You've got a nice tight ass…I'm going to enjoy using it."

Without any mercy or compassion, he drew all the way back before thrusting in once again. Fast and rough, he took the boy; all pent up lust and frustration was being exerted onto the poor boy under him. He could hear the boy sobbing, begging in that stupid language of his to stop, but he didn't listen. It felt so good, too good perhaps? No, it would be perfect if the boy would stop crying like that, he wanted to hear how much he was enjoying being invaded by the likes of him.

Grinding his hips into the boys ass, he took up placing kisses on the others neck, sucking here and there leaving dark purple spots, marking the boy as his. Then he felt the other tense, his muscles tightened around his length as the tell tale signs of the others climax coaxed the captain to grind and thrust harder and faster. The clenching warmth in his stomach grew until seconds later he spilled his seed deep within the other, a harsh groan slipping from his lips.

The boy was silent afterwards, his attacker had his arms wrapped around his torso and was snuggling against him like some sort of sticky and sweaty pillow. Face stained with tears, showy grey hair damp, his breathing having calmed to a slow and steady pace, he could feel that torturous substance dripping down his thighs, there was probably blood there as well, but he couldn't tell.

After a moment to recover, the captain released the boy and got to his feet, a triumphant look on his face as he gazed down at his handiwork, "Heh, that was lesson number one…." He said arrogantly, "I'll pass you on this one, but tomorrows lesson will be more difficult…" with that, he gathered up his neatly discarded clothes, got dressed, and left the room, making sure to lock the door.

* * *

Bleh, I dunno…I actually haven't written a lemon before…even though in rp's I can do it fine XP. No matter, I realize that I'm not using their names yet, this is just sort of how I handle character interactions. I do this in rp's as well, if they haven't introduced themselves then I don't use their names right away. In this case, the two above do not know each others names, Arthur doesn't speak Russian and the other doesn't speak English. Well, they'll be learning soon enough, but yeah….

Leave a review! Tell me what you think!

Translations: DX I hope I got them right DX

Где я? : Where am I?

Куда вы меня везете? : Where are you taking me?

Что это за место? : What is this place?

Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня сию же минуту! : W-What are you doing? Unhand me this instant!

Алло? : Hello?

Извини! Извини! Я не понимаю! : I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I do not understand!

Что происходит? : What is going on?

Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! : Please, let me go!

Ах-HN ... Стоп ... пожалуйста. : Ah-hn…stop…please.


	3. Chapter 3

And here's another chapter, I'll thank the reviewers anyway even though they haven't reviewed yet xD. But yeah, I just felt like typing up another chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Brother

It should not be taking this long, why hadn't they arrived yet. A slightly older male was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. He had a worried look on his face, how hard was it to travel from the Urals to Moscow? Having taken weather conditions and unfriendlies into consideration, it still should not have taken this long for them to arrive. Three months! It's been three months, when it should have been no more then one. If possible, the concern on the older mans face seemed to grow even more. However, it was a soft knock on the door that brought him to a pause.

"Hm?" he blinked, "Ах, да, входите" he then said before taking pacing back up as the large and decorated door slowly opened.

A small figure stepped inside, dressed in a very fancy coat lined with fancy gold patterns and a very warm looking black fur hat. The hat seemed to be much too large for the small boy but it suited him in an awkward sort of manner.

"Неужели он приехал?" the boy asked innocently while removing his hat to straighten out his dusty blond hair.

"Нет," the man replied, "Твой брат еще не приехал." He should have known the boy would stop by again, every week he would be here asking the same question. Half the time the older man didn't have the heart to disappoint him again. And as always, the boy's violet gaze lowered as a saddened look formed on his face.

"Мне жаль, Ваня, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы выяснить, что удерживает ваш брат." He then tried, he didn't normally try to consol the boy, being who he was and being one of the few people trusted by their great rulers to keep the boys secret.

"Я понимаю ..." was the boy's only response as he slowly turned to leave once again.

Sighing heavily and walked forward, he put a hand on the boys shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile when he looked up.

"Почему бы нам не поговорить с моим помощником? Возможно, она возьмет вас за мороженым?"

"Да ... это было бы здорово." The boy replied with a small smile, but it was still quite clear that he was not happy. Uncertain of what else to do, he led the boy out of the room and to the front desk. He spoke with the nice lady who eagerly agreed to take the boy out for some ice cream.

Simply allowing this to happen, the boy was silent in his own thoughts. He did not want ice cream, or cocoa, or any of that…he wanted his brother. He'd been promised another sibling and as he was about to get one, he just…disappears? Was it a lie? Or perhaps, his new brother changed his mind? Why would he do that though? He wanted to find out where his dearest brother had gone to and why. That would make him happy, though, if it is because his brother did not wish to see him, well…he would have to change that wouldn't he?

"Пойдем Ваня, я знаю, очень хороший магазин мороженное не далеко отсюда." The woman smiled as she grabbed her hand back and took the boy by the hand.

"Да ..." He followed her obediently.

--

"Hit him again!" the captain ordered, he was sitting back in his office chair while two men were holding the boy down on his knees while a third stood behind him. The boy was paler then normal and had lost quite a bit of weight, his breathing was haggard and he looked about ready to pass out.

"I said, hit him…again." The captain ordered.

"B-but C-captain Kirkland sir, we've already done it twenty-nine times." One of the men holding the boy down said.

"Well then, make it thirty." He glared, "And don't make me repeat myself or I'll have you thrown over board!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the man behind the boy allowed the end of the whip in his hand to drop before drawing it back. He closed his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, snapped it across the boys already bloody back. Half expecting a scream or cry of pain, there was nothing.

The captain scoffed, "Tch…bloody bastard passed out…" he got to his feet and shooed the men away. Which they did without question, setting the boy down in the process, once they were gone, the captain closed the door and locked it. Turning on his boot heel, he walked back over to the boy and crouched down. Reaching out, he ran a finger over the whipped back, allowing his finger to trail through the half dried and half fresh blood.

"Hmmm…" Three months and the boy still hasn't changed. He's a little defiant still and still resists his advances. Because of this, he's had to force the boy on several occasions. Not that he was against getting a little rough, hell, he loved it! But it was growing tiresome…the same thing day after day, night after night. What was keeping this boy like this? It wasn't like they'd made any sort of verbal break through or anything, he still jabbered on in that strange language.

Though, in these past three months, he could have sworn he'd heard something similar to it somewhere before. It was clearly not the same, but still similar…if that was the case, then they might actually have something here. Something….valuable.

Snorting and staring down at the boy again, he reached forward and closed the boys glazed over eyes, "Stubborn bastard still hasn't told me his name…" he grumbled to himself before lifting the boy off the floor and dragging him back over to his corner where he tossed him onto the makeshift bed. He'd have a doctor look him over once they've made port…in the next two days.

Besides, it wasn't like he was worth anything now though, used, scared, it was only a matter of time before he turned out like so many others before. There was a stifled groan, the captain glanced over at the corner and saw the boy was moving again, well sort of. A wicked grin formed on his face as he walked back over.

"Oh my dear pet….you took your punishment so well…I think you deserve a treat." He was already removing his coat, much to the dazed boys horror.

"Нет" he managed to stammer in a quietly shaken voice. But no matter how many times he said it, the same thing would happen. A single slap for disobedience, and the often very rough invasion that seemed to last hours, and during every moment he would cry. Cry for the man to stop, for him to show some sort of mercy, for someone to save him, for his brother.

"Брат ...." He whimpered, vision blurred from tears and the stinging sweat that ran down his forehead and back.

To the captain, it just sounded like the boy was saying 'brat', why did he always cry 'brat'? It was irritating as all hell and it only made him want to hurt the boy more just to shut him up. Which, he always did.

* * *

=3= Yeah, Arthur…you're a bastard…but I still love ya! D8

Translations: I hope I got them right DX

Ах, да, входите : Oh, right, come in.

Неужели он приехал? : Has he arrived yet?

Нет : No

Твой брат еще не приехал. : Your brother has not arrived yet.

Мне жаль, Ваня, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы выяснить, что удерживает ваш брат. : I am sorry Vanya, we are doing all we can to find out what is keeping your brother.

Я понимаю ... : I understand…

Почему бы нам не поговорить с моим помощником? Возможно, она возьмет вас за мороженым? : Why don't we talk with my assistant? Perhaps she will take you out for some ice cream?

Да ... это было бы здорово. : Yes...that would be nice.

Пойдем Ваня, я знаю, очень хороший магазин мороженное не далеко отсюда. : Come along Vanya, I know a very good ice cream shop not to far from here.

Да ... : Yes…

Брат .... : B-Brother….


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a roll! xD Well, sort of…I'm actually procrastinating a little =3=. But whatever, at least these chapters will make you guys happy….or at least I hope they do O.O. Well, I'm enjoying writing them so yeah =3=

* * *

Chapter Four: Dimitri

As promised, two days had passed and the ship was in port. It was a small city off the coast of northern Italy. They were taking refuge from a particularly large storm that had struck the outer ocean, besides, it was nice to take a break. Not many people messed with them anyway, they were pirates after all. But no matter, the captain had the boy brought to the local monastery where there was a medical ward he knew of. They were devout and kind hearted people, whom the captain showed enough respect for not to pillage and destroy, after all, they were nice enough to patch up his men after an unexpected run in with a band of French pirates…those bastards.

The monks did not question what had happened to the boy; they merely did their job and bandaged the wounds. However, they had commented that a slight infection had settled in and that the boy had a troublesome fever. He could not travel unless he had a death wish. It was safe to say that this didn't please the captain all that much, but he allowed the boy to stay here as long as he was not allowed to leave. He would return in a few days, if the boy wasn't better by then, he'd kill him.

In those couple of days, the captain and his men had themselves a good time. Drinking, laughing, on the now and then stealing a trinket or two, and feasting on the pleasures of the body. Pirate stuff in a nut shell. The boy on the other hand, was being cared for to the best of the monks abilities, though it turned out that one of the monks could understand the boy. He would try talking with the boy to coax him out of the emotional slump that he was in. Trying anything he could think of to motivate the boy to get better, to fight the fever.

"Я уверен, что это грубо, но вы должны помнить, что ни на что, вы всегда будете любимы Богом." The monk said in a patient tone. The boy just kept his gaze off to the side, he wasn't really looking at anything save for the empty space between the wall and where he sat.

"Вы еще не сказала ему свое имя в течение трех месяцев? Можете Вы мне сказать?" the monk then asked. The boy lightly bit the inside of his lip, did he want to? This man was much nicer, perhaps it wouldn't do any harm to tell just this man.

"Да ..." He then said quietly, "Дмитрий ..."

"Ах, что это очень хорошее имя, почему ты не рассказываешь мне о своем брате?" the monk seemed quite pleased that he got the boy to talk, for a while he thought that the other was simply a mute and could not talk.

"Он живет в Санкт-Петербурге" the boy replied, "Я думаю ..." he glanced down at his covers, "Я рассказал ему имя Ваня." He didn't know what his brother looked like or how old he was, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't ever get to see his brother…not now…not ever.

"Ваня?" The monk repeated, a slightly concerned look formed on his face. That was such a common name, it could apply to just about anybody. It was quite possible that this boy was lied to, with a name like Vanya, it could have been a trap by some slave traders or something. But he did not say anything when the boy nodded, he simply smiled and got to his feet.

"Это красивое имя, а, как же я вам свежие полотенца." The monk removed the damp cloth from the boys forehead band exited the room. In moments he returned with another, this one more wet. He gave a small smile and bow before turning and leaving once more. He'd already decided that he could not allow this boy to go back with that man. He was wrongfully captured and sold, it would be wrong to allow him to stay in such a clearly abusive relationship.

Several hours passed on the third day before there was a loud pounding on the monastery door. One of the attending monks answered it and found it to be the pirate captain, he looked in good spirits, eager to get his pet back. While told to wait in the hall, the monk who had tended to the boy's wounds as well as helped control his fever had appeared.

"Ah! It's about bloody time, so, how is he? Well? He'd better be, we're shipping off this afternoon."

"I am sorry sir, but the boy passed about a day ago, the infection had another flare up, there was nothing we could do." He had a very solemn look on his face, his gaze on the floor. The captain on the other hand, his expression did not change, it was unnerving how long that smile stayed on his face before it slowly started to dissolve into a frown.

"What did you say?"

"I am sorry, but the boy is dead." The monk repeated.

"You're lying, there's no way in hell he'd just up and die when he was fine just the other day!"

"Death can happen when we least expect it, perhaps, if his wounds had not been so severe, or perhaps treated sooner, this could have been avoided." The monk turned and started to walk back down the hall, his job presumably finished. He would now take the boy as far away from the ocean as possible, perhaps up to this St. Petersburg where he claims his brother is supposed to meet him. Yes, that would be good, he would give the boy some money and some previsions as well.

"I give…you monks one simple task…and you just had to go and complicate things didn't you." The captain muttered to himself, he drew a gun from within his coat and pointed it at the monks back, "Well…we'll just see where you go after lying." With that, he pulled the trigger. The monk fell like a sack of potatoes, before the captain stormed forward, stepping around the dead monk and making his way to the boy's room.

Kicking in the door, he found the boy sleeping, snorting, he jerked the boy out of bed, only to find him all set to leave. So that monk was getting ready to take the boy away…well, that wasn't happening. He pulled the boy over his shoulder, which was enough to wake the boy with a startled jolt.

"Huh?" he blinked once and then realized who was holding him. Panic flaring, he kicked and screamed, the gun fire had alerted the monks to something being wrong, and the boys scream had confirmed it. There was really little they could do to keep the captain from taking the boy, even if their hearts knew that the boys fate was probably going to be a grim one.

By the time the two exited the monastery, the captain threw the boy to the ground, "Shut up!" he shouted while giving the boy a kick, he picked him back up before the boy could recover and continued down the path back towards the dock. He had to hit the boy a few more times on the way, but even then he refused to quit. What had those darn monks told him?

He stormed up the plank and back onto the ship where he threw the boy to the ground and pulled out his gun again while straddling the boy and pointing it at his head, "You've gotten dreadfully disrespectful these past few days." He growled, some of the men had gathered and were watching with baited breath, "Perhaps I should remind you to whom you belong?"

The boy struggled but was silent, then, out of nowhere; a bag came up and whacked the captain on the side of the head. The shock value was enough to knock the man over which allowed the boy to crawl out from under the man and make a break for the plank that lead to his freedom. The small traveling bag he had was now where the boy used to be, somehow, the boy had managed to swing the bag at the captain and hit him while he was distracted. Inside the bag was a book and some money, so it was far from being flimsy and soft.

Growling and staggering to his feet, the captain just gave a whistle. At the bottom of the plank, two men appeared from behind some large crates and grabbed the boy by the arms. They dragged him back onto the boat kicking and screaming again.

"Boys, say hello to our new recruits!" the captain announced, "The third should be here soon enough, if he's not, then we're shoving off!" he then turned and motioned for the men to follow him with the boy. His disobedience would need to be punished after all.

Only about ten minutes later, another figure climbed on board the ship. They were attended by a few servants but the servants would not be joining them. Much to the men's surprise, this third crew member was not anything like they expected.

Mean while, down below, the four had returned to the captains office where the captain took a seat in his chair and glanced at the other three. The boy was still struggling but he'd stopped screaming, as for the two men, they seemed indifferent to the boys struggles which was a good sign. Having noticed how uncooperative some of his men have been about his treatment of the boy, he figured it was about time he got some men who wouldn't be. These two fit the description to the letter. They were brothers apparently, one with slicked back blond hair and the other with slightly shorter and a little more unruly white hair. They didn't say where they were from, but where they were from didn't really matter in the long run as long as they did their job without any trouble.

"What should we do with him boss?" the white haired brother asked, a rather cocky smirk spreading across his face, his red eyes gleaming almost dangerously. The other didn't say anything at first, he simply waited for his instructions.

"I want him back in his old uniform," the captain replied in an off handed sort of tone, "Strip him."

The boys eyes grew at least twice their size in a span of only a few seconds. The two men gave a nod before the blond was the only one holding the boy while the other started to work on pulling the boys pants down first. He looked to be getting the most enjoyment out of the order, as for the blond, he just kept his gaze off to the side as if what was happening was none of his business, even when the boys protestant cries tried to reach his ears.

"Once you're done with that," the captain then spoke up, "He need's to be punished, pets should not bite the hand that cares for them." He gave a smirk and a half chuckle, "I'll add to your monthly share, you may do what you please with the boy."

The white haired male seemed quite pleased by this, the other didn't say anything as usual.

"Sense you both missed this months dividing of the loot, you may take your payment out of this boy. That will be his punishment, and your reward for joining my crew." The captain then got to his feet, "Now, I must go and extend the invitation to the third, you three have fun now." He chuckled while noticing the pale and terrified look on the boys face.

"Let this be a lesson to you, don't ever try running away again, or hitting me for that matter." He snorted once before shutting the office door behind him while making his way back down the hall and up to the main deck. Upon his arrival, he found that the third had already arrived, with a wide smile he walked up to the slightly taller male.

"Ah! It's good to have you on board, but I don't believe I've actually caught your name." his tone was cheery despite what he was currently allowing to go on below deck. The other male seemed less then impressed but he hid it quite well.

This third new crew member was by far one of the most feminine beings any of the men on the ship have seen. Which was probably why the captain had agreed to let the male join the crew, to say the very least, he was very beautiful. He was of oriental decent, and had long dark chocolaty hair which was neatly tied back into a ponytail. He was dressed in the finest silk shirt and pants they had ever seen, he looked to be of royalty.

His dark honey colored eyes seemed to be glancing around for something that wasn't grungy or barbaric, but much to his disappointment, found nothing. Sighing, and returning his attention to the captain, who looked quite pleased by this, he replied in a soft yet dignified tone, "Wang Yao," he shifted and put his hands in his sleeves, "But you may call me Yao if you please, aru."

That last bit had sent a wave of flushed faces through out all of the crew members that were present to witness it, the captain not excluded.

"Well, Yao, it is a pleasure to have you on board." The captain beamed, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, captain of the ship as I'm sure you know." He chuckled a little, "What exactly to you specialize in again?"

"You hired me without knowing what I do?" Yao asked with a quirked eye brow, this seemed to earn a hesitant response.

"Eh, well…I guess you could say I was a little drunk that night so I sort of forgot." This was only half true, he really did just hire the other male without knowing what he did specifically. Though the more he thought about it, the more he got to wondering if it was anything erotic.

Sighing and shaking his head, he'd already agreed to be apart of this crew and he would not back down for now, "I am talented in many trades, medicine, cooking, linguistics, astronomy, map reading, and acupuncture." He explained. There was a hushed, "ahhh", that seemed to ripple around the deck from each of the crew members. None of them really knew what acupuncture was, but all the others sounded good!

"Well! You're a man of many talents!" Captain Kirkland replied with a grin, "Now there's a matter of your wages." He placed a hand on the slightly taller male's back, he felt like a woman….before guiding him below deck, "This months wages have already been divided up, but I believe that this alternative form of payment will suffice."

It actually came as a surprise when he arrived back at his office door, he couldn't hear anything, no screams, no painful moans, nothing…what on earth did those two do to get the boy to stay so quiet? No matter, he would find out in a few moments. With a quick smile towards the other, he turned the door knob and opened the door.

"By the gods!"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was getting kinda long =3=…well, not really, but it was going on five pages which is a bit longer then what I wanted these chapters to be. But oh well, I feel this is a good place to end the chapter! And yes, I added in a few more characters to the story, I'm sure you can guess who they are. I'm not really going for historically accurate, with this story which explains why the two brothers are here and the ages that they are xD. Anywho! I hope you enjoy!

Also…yes…Arthur shot a monk =3=…like I said in previous notes, he's a bastard in this story. He does bastardly things…

Translations:

Я уверен, что это грубо, но вы должны помнить, что ни на что, вы всегда будете любимы Богом. : I am sure it is rough, but you must remember that no matter what, you will always be loved by God.

Вы еще не сказала ему свое имя в течение трех месяцев? Можете Вы мне сказать? : You have not told him your name for three months? Can you tell me?

Дмитрий ... : Dimitri

Ах, что это очень хорошее имя, почему ты не рассказываешь мне о своем брате? : Ah, that is a very good name, why don't you tell me about your brother?

Он живет в Санкт-Петербурге : He lives in St. Petersburg,

Я думаю ... : I think…

Я рассказал ему имя Ваня. : I was told his name was Vanya.

Ваня? : Vanya?

Это красивое имя, а, как же я вам свежие полотенца. : That is a nice name as well, how about I get you a fresh towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike Bletalia, I'm finding this story easier to type. Maybe I just like to torture characters…I dunno…but anyway. Now that you're all aware that the boy with Arthur isn't Ivan, I'd like to know your opinions on him. He's an oc I've been trying to develop for a little while now. He's supposed to represent Siberia. He's Russia's older brother, however, due to the amount of industrialization, he's often treated like the younger brother. But yeah…he's still in development really. I just wanted to give him a shot in a fanfiction sense I've been toying around with his personality…but yeah…

* * *

Chapter Five: Discovery

"By the gods!"

As the door opened, the white haired male from before was half naked and pressed against, and though it was unseen, pressed into, the boy while the other male was sitting, also half naked, with his hand on the boy's head and his length in his mouth. To say the very least, it was a rather unexpected sight for the third recruit. The captain though didn't seem fazed at all as he walked into the room. The other two didn't seem too bothered either.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yao demanded, clearly not pleased by what he was seeing.

"Well, it seems these two aren't done yet, but don't worry, you'll be getting your turn as well." The captain smiled, "Unless, you wanted someone a little less…used?" tilting his head in a questioning manner, he then asked, "Or…are you going to decline my offer?" his tone had a threatening hidden layer to it. Which was picked up almost immediately by the third, growling he responded respectfully, or at least as respectfully as he could muster.

"Of course not, we made a deal…send him to my room once you've…" he stopped momentarily when the two brothers suddenly finished, one in the boys rear and the other in his mouth. "Tch….never mind…I'll take him now."

The white haired brother had drawn back first with a rather satisfied smirk, "I'd doubt he'd have the strength to top you sweet heart." He gave Yao a wink before getting a very disgruntled look from his brother.

"Gilbert please," he grumbled while pushing, though gently, the boy away from him so that he could get up, "Knock it off…"

"Oh please, you were thinking the same thing!" the male now referred to as Gilbert, retorted as he fixed his pants. The blond just sniffed, he was thinking that but he wasn't about ready to admit it. But no matter, Yao had already pulled the boy up from the floor and was now carrying him bridal style out of the office.

"I suppose I should have told you boys to take it to your room, but whatever…" the captain shrugged, "You'd better clean up my floor…" he then added.

"Yes sir…" both brothers responded, though Gilbert was still smirking.

Mean while, Yao had already made it down to where his room was, it was clear which was his sense apparently one of the other crew members had brought his things to this room. Entering his room and kicking the door shut behind him, Yao carried the boy over to his bed where he set him down. Stepping back a moment he noticed that some of what was left inside the boy had leaked back out and down the front of his silk shirt.

Sighing heavily he stepped forward again and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. The boy wasn't moving, it was clear by the lack of residue on his lips and chin that he'd swallowed what had been emptied in there. The very idea made Yao's stomach churn a little, but instead of pulling away again, he reached a hand out and brushed some of the boy's silvery hair from his face.

When the boy's eyes opened, they were so distant, it was almost unnerving, but he'd seen this look before. Mostly in slaves, anything further and the boy would break. He was like ice…yes…a frozen lake. The icy top was severely cracked but not broken yet, one false move and it would be over. Either he would drag somebody in and kill them or he would simply fall apart. Neither were very desirable outcomes but in these conditions it would only be a matter of time.

"What is your name, aru?" Yao asked with as friendly a smile he could muster.

The boy merely stared for a while, should he answer? What was asked of him anyway? Why did people keep asking him this question?

Sensing the boys distress, Yao sighed and tapped the side of his chin, it was then that he noticed the beads. It took him a moment before recognizing the origian.

"Oh! I see!" he then nodded before changing the language of the question, "Я прошу прощения, я не понял, можно только говорить и понимать русский язык."

The boys deep red eyes widened a little, he'd understood that! Perhaps, just perhaps…he'd found someone to talk to? Who understood what he was saying?!

"Меня зовут Яо, как вас зовут, Ару?"

"Дмитрий ..." the boy answered quietly, this seemed to make Yao smile, he liked this mans smile.

"Приятно встретиться с вами Дмитрий, у тебя фамилия?" Yao then asked, "Шахта Ванг, Ару."

The boy thought for a moment, he didn't start off with a last name, but he could remember hearing a last name once before. It supposedly belonged to his new brother. He gave a small nod, brothers were supposed to share the same last name right? So…why not?!

"Брагинский ..." he then stammered just as quietly and for a long while, there was silence. The look on Yao's face was unreadable, he did not just hear that….

"Брагинский ... Как вы сказали?" he wanted to make sure he heard correctly, or in this case falsely.

"Да." The boy gave a small nod.

This was bad, he'd heard something about this about a month ago, his own country had been involved in this matter as well as the Russians. This boy….was what put the whole deal on hold….if this boy was telling the truth that is. But why would he lie? Yao scratched the back of his head. This was very, very bad, just look at him! This would not settle well…

The boy was giving him a questioning look now, Yao simply smiled, "Как насчет Даю вам ванну, я уверен, что вы очень ... неуютно."

Dimitri gave a small nod, he was, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a bath. Which was probably because he'd passed out and was given one while he was still unconscious. But no matter, he would be awake during this one and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Short chapter is short. But like I said, Dimitri is Ivan's brother, and my logic behind why he shares the same last name as Ivan is because they are part of the same…country…basically. But yeah.

Translations (hope they're right DX ):

Я прошу прощения, я не понял, можно только говорить и понимать русский язык. : I am sorry, I did not realize you can only speak and understand Russian.

Меня зовут Яо, как вас зовут, Ару? : My name is Yao, what is your name, aru?

Дмитрий ... : Dimitri…

Приятно встретиться с вами Дмитрий, у тебя фамилия? : It is nice to meet you Dimitri, do you have a last name?

Шахта Ванг, Ару. : Mine is Wang, aru.

Брагинский ... : Braginski…

Брагинский ... Как вы сказали? : Braginski…did you say?

Как насчет Даю вам ванну, я уверен, что вы очень ... неуютно. : How about I give you a bath, I am sure you are very…uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Doo bee doo…chapter six, right at ya! Just felt like doing a soft chapter, ya know…

* * *

Chapter Six: The Calm

The bath had been quite the affair, Yao was not surprised to find so many scars and bruises on the boy, but the one that did, was a brand on his upper thigh. Like an animal, the boy had been branded with the captains' coat of arms. There was another brand on the boy though, one on the back of his shoulder, but it was slightly more faded the then the one on his thigh. It was the mark of his seller; it must have been a smaller privately owned dealership. But no matter, he'd gently washed the boy, taking note of every twitch and flinch.

Where it not for the fact that he was horribly mistreated, he would have passed for a decent looking young man. Yao sighed as he took out one of his own towels and held it up for the boy, "Пошли, пора выходить Ару."

The boy glanced up and over at the other a moment before carefully getting to his feet. He wobbled a little before catching himself on the edge of the tub, once stable; he shifted and lifted a leg over the edge and climbing out. Yao gave an approving nod before wrapping the towel around the boys shoulders and started to dry him off. So thin, did they not feed him?

"Пойдемте, вы должны лечь, Ару." Yao helped the boy back to the bed where he assisted him in lying back down. Finishing his job in drying the boy off, Yao turned and walked over to one of his trunks, "Я буду оказывать вам лучшую одежду, вы можете сохранить их, я позволю капитан знаю."

Dimitri glanced over, shifting a little under the covers before pulling them closer to his body, he didn't really have anything to say to that. Though, he could thank the man for being so kind, but he didn't want to get too used to it. Like with the monk, he got too used to being treated so kindly and he was sorely punished for it. Yao seemed to pick up on his dilemma, or at least a general notice to how uncomfortable the boy still was.

"Дмитрий? Что случилось?" Yao asked with general concern.

"Вы, будет больно мне тоже?" the boy asked quietly.

"Конечно, нет, Ару!" Yao responded quickly, he walked over with the clothes and set them down next to the other. Dimitri was silent for a moment before glancing off to the side.

"Почему вы помогаете мне?" he then asked.

Yao sighed, it was his turn to glance off to the side before he answered, "Потому, что это было не то, что я подписался на, Ару." He glanced down.

The boy's gaze returned to the other, he seemed to be thinking about this answer as he shifted and carefully sat up. Once situated , Dimitri continued to stare at Yao for a long period of time. Once it seemed that he'd settled on what he was going to say, he asked quietly.

"Будете ли вы принимать меня отсюда?"

This question should not have surprised the other male, but it did. Yao did not have an answer, how could he take him away from this? Even if he wanted to it would be next to impossible…or was it? Yao got to thinking as he answered, "Я не могу обещать вам ничего, Ару."

The boy's gaze seemed to lower at the sound of this, "... Тогда же я останусь с вами ...?" he asked quietly, hoping that this was a less demanding request.

"Once again, I cannot make any promises. You belong to the captain it would seem, but, I will take care of you…how does that sound, aru?"

Dimitri didn't answer right away, instead he just glanced off to the side again.

Yao felt a slight pang of guilt, but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Simply smiling, Yao unfolded the shirt first and pulled the towel away from the boy. "Ну ладно, просто вытяните руки вверх." He instructed which the boy did obediently. Yao pulled the silk shirt over the boys head.

This shirt was the softest, smoothest, most elegant piece of material he'd ever felt, Dimitri's expression seemed to soften a little.

"Ладно, теперь для брюк." Yao smiled while unfolding the pants next, Dimitri didn't seem to argue much. Though, as he laid back a rather strange look had ghosted across his face, Yao blinked, "Dimitri?" Yao blinked. The boy simply gave a small shrug, though Yao was still a little concerned. Sighing, he helped the boys legs into the pants, before pulling him up into a sitting position and trying to pull the pants up further.

"Hng…" Dimitri groaned suddenly which made Yao stop. The boy had put his arms around Yao and had his face buried into his chest, his shoulders were trembling.

"Oh…" Yao carefully placed his hands on the boys back in a gentle hug, "Там, там ... Вот, позвольте мне закончить ОК, Ару?"

The boy sniffed and gave a small nod and allowed Yao to finish dressing him, once that was done he took up hugging the other once again. Yao held the boy close, one hand on his back and the other combing through the boy's hair. Had it really been so long sense somebody showed him some form of decency? Yes, well, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.

"Где вы всегда раба?" The dark haired male asked quietly, still holding Dimitri in a compassionate embrace. The boy squirmed a little and shook his head.

"Нет ..." Dimitri replied, "Только за последние несколько месяцев ... .."

"Правда?" Yao didn't like where this was going again; however, this would also confirm who this boy really was.

"Да ... Я шел к моим новым брата ..."

"Я понимаю ..." Yao's gaze shifted again, "Где вы жили до этого?"

"Сразу за Уральского ..."

"Сибирь ..." Yao interrupted, much to the boys shock.

"Каким ..."

Yao gave a hesitant smile, "Я знаю нескольких трейдеров, которые сделали некоторых бизнес в этой области." He replied. It was true but it wasn't what he was thinking, "Вы, наверное, устали, Ару," Yao then said, "Возможно, вам следует отдохнуть, Ару."

"Да ... Хорошо ..." Dimitri mumbled while resting his head on the others chest. His eyes were growing heavy, in this state he could better take in the smaller details about his care taker. His arms, how firm his embrace was despite being so slender, his scent, his voice, the texture of his clothes against his skin. Everything about this man, he liked…no…he loved.

Call it sudden, but he couldn't deny how he felt.

* * *

Awww, Dimitri is such a weirdo! Not so much in a bad way, I like calling him a dork because that's what he is. He's socially awkward and tends to keep his feelings bottled up until something triggers them. But anywho, yeah…let me know what you all think!

Translations: (if I'm getting them wrong...please let me know D: )

Пошли, пора выходить Ару. : Come on, time to get out aru.

Пойдемте, вы должны лечь, Ару. : Come along, you should lie down, aru.

Я буду оказывать вам лучшую одежду, вы можете сохранить их, я позволю капитан знаю. : I'm going to lend you some better clothes, you may keep them, I will let the captain know.

Дмитрий? Что случилось? : Dimitri? What's the matter?

Вы, будет больно мне тоже? : Are you, going to hurt me too?

Конечно, нет, Ару! : Of course not, aru!

Почему вы помогаете мне? : Why are you helping me?

Потому, что это было не то, что я подписался на, Ару. : Because, this wasn't what I'd signed up for, aru.

Будете ли вы принимать меня отсюда? : Will you take me away from here?

Я не могу обещать вам ничего, Ару. : I cannot promise you anything, aru.

... Тогда же я останусь с вами ...? : ....Then I'll stay with you?...

Ну ладно, просто вытяните руки вверх. : Alright then, just hold your arms up.

Ладно, теперь для брюк. : Alright, now for the pants.

Там, там ... Вот, позвольте мне закончить ОК, Ару? : There, there…here, let me finish ok, aru?

Где вы всегда раба? : Where you always a slave?

Только за последние несколько месяцев ... ... : Over the past few months

Правда? : Really?

Да ... Я шел к моим новым брата ... : Yes…I was going to see my new brother…

Я понимаю ... : I see…

Где вы жили до этого? : Where did you live before this?

Сразу за Уральского ... : Immediately behind the Ural ...

Сибирь ... : Siberia....

Каким ... : How...

Я знаю нескольких трейдеров, которые сделали некоторых бизнес в этой области. : I know a few traders who've done some business up in that area.

Вы, наверное, устали, Ару, : You must be tired, aru,

Возможно, вам следует отдохнуть, Ару. : Perhaps you should rest now, aru.

Да ... Хорошо ... : Yes…alright…


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, I'm sorry about the lateness =3= I had finals all this past week and I have two more this week, one's just a painting…that…I'm not done with OTL and the other isn't going to be that hard DX. Oh yes, I'd also like to apologize for the translations…even I found the continuous scrolling down to be a bit obnoxious…so that will be changed from now on x3. I'm glad you guys like Dimitri, I haven't really gotten into his character much, but more so in the future, this is what one would call… a tough time in his past XP. But yeah…also, as I've stated, if he seems to be growing too gary-stu, please tell me DX. I'm actually trying to establish a character here so any comments would be great x3.

On a final note, for all you RussiaxEngland fans who are reading, yes this is labeled as a Russia and England fic, HOWEVER, there will be other pairings. I simply picked those two because they get little no love here ;w;. I suppose I should make a list of all the pairings in this story =O, I'll do that and make this a ridiculously long author's note xD.

Pairings: IvanxArthur (well yeah), LudwigxGilbert, GilbertxLudwig, Arthurx(whoever he gets his hands on, the bastard xD), IvanxDimitri, YaoxIvan (one sided), IvanxYao (one sided), YaoxDimitri (not so much in the sexual way…oh you'll see =3= *too lazy to explain at the moment*), and there may be a few others as well as a few triangles. There may be more but we'll see how the story goes…but yeah. So don't be too depressed if I happen to focus on one pairing for a couple of chapters before moving onto another. Heh.

Anywho! Read, Relax, Review!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Later… Part One

Five months, that's how long it had been sense their first meeting. Dimitri had grown rather attached to Yao and in return Yao did his best to try and teach the boy a few basic skills that would help him in the future. It would seem that during their weekly meetings, the boy would be livelier and more open about various matters; he knew he could trust Yao so he told him everything. Admittedly, Yao was surprised at how quickly the boy was to open up about these matters, it was like he'd been keeping them all bottled up inside until finally the cork popped and there was no stopping him.

Dimitri loved to talk about his home, he said it was the most beautiful place in the whole world, even though this was the first time he'd been anywhere else. But, he still found his home to be the most beautiful, the snowy tundra, the dark green forests, everything was clean and clear. Yao would sit with his cup of tea and listen, smiling and chuckling whenever the boy would mention a particularly happy memory. He was such a good boy, such an unfortunate turn of events had bound him to this fate, but it wasn't unbreakable, Yao knew this but he'd kept silent. If he told the captain about who this boy was, he was certain that Arthur would use this to his advantage and try to reap the benefits.

Sighing quietly and closing his eyes, Yao glanced off to the side. This action did not go unnoticed by the snowy haired boy, he tilted his head and leaned forward, "Yao?" he asked quietly, in those five months, Dimitri had started to pick up on several English words, Yao's name being the first naturally, and then his own name, and so on and so forth. The look of concern had formed on his face, it usually wasn't difficult to brush the look off, but this time Yao glanced back and couldn't stop himself from answering.

"It is nothing, aru," he smiled, "I was just thinking, we're going to be docking soon, would you like to join me for a bite to eat in a real French restaurant?"

"F-Fran…Frinch?"

Yao chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Fer-en-ch" he pronounced slowly so that Dimitri could repeat after him.

"Fur-ench?"

"Close enough, aru." Yao smiled, before the door that blocked the dark outside world from their beloved sanctuary suddenly burst open and the familiar sound of heavy boots walking across the room had turned the head's of both males. Sure enough, as they expected, it was the captain.

"Breaks over you two…back to work!" he snapped at the two, earning a slight flinch from Dimitri and a sigh from Yao.

"Yes sir…" Yao set his tea down on the small trey that rested on the floor with an equally as small tea pot. He then got to his feet and lifted the trey, casting a glance down at the boy who seemed to be slowly losing that color in his face he'd grown to find quite fitting.

Arthur in the mean time hadn't taken his eyes off of Yao, that cocky smirk only seemed to spread just a little bit wider whenever the other would move or twist in just the right manner. Dimitri was watching this out of the corner of his eye, he didn't particularly like it, he didn't like it when that man would look at Yao like that with such vulgar intentions in his eyes no less. Had he been stronger physically and mentally he would have done something about it a long time ago…but he didn't.

Once Yao had left the room, Arthur turned towards the boy who was now getting to his feet, "Don't think I don't know what's going on between you two…" the captain said, his voice arrogant as always, that smirk splitting his face as if he knew everything that was going on, "I'll admit, the only useful thing he's taught you was how to speak properly."

Dimitri remained silent, this seemed to please the other sense it didn't look like he was expecting an answer from the boy. The pirate captain then walked up behind the other and put his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the others shoulder, "Hmmm…don't do anything foolish now," he whispered, "It would be a terrible waste if we had to make an example out of him…don't you think?" It was very clear that he was threatening him, Dimitri glanced away, what could he say to that?

"Hmph…" Arthur's smirk turned into an dissatisfied frown, "I've got work to do, you're going to keep my company while I do it…got it." He drew back and stared down at the boy who simply gave a nod. "I couldn't hear you…." He then said quietly, a subtlety demanding tone to his voice.

"Да, сэр ..." ( "Yes sir…" ) Dimitri then said quietly, but not looking at the other.

"Now in English…"

"Y-y-yussh…sir."

Arthur chuckled and roughly ruffled the boy's hair before leading him out of the room and back down to his office. By this point in time, Dimitri had gotten used to the captain's some times spontaneous urges , and as always he'd be there to satisfy them to the best of his ability. Simply put, he was well broken in and now knew just what it was that really made the other tick. Had he been a stronger person, he could have used this to his advantage, but he really was not a fighter by nature. To act as a sort of comfort or at least to reassure himself, he liked to consider it his way of making someone else feel better, that he was helping them through something. But then…he would just need to open his mouth and say something truly insulting.

Another hour before they docked, another hour of 'helping' the captain relax while doing some sort of paper work or chart reading or whatever it was. Dimitri didn't even try to understand what the other was looking at as he knelt by the other's lap, leaning over it and allowing his right hand liberty to undo the front. Perhaps he could do a less then half – assed job and really make the other's toes curl…that would be fun but he'd probably get in trouble for doing that. Oh well….the boy took his task from their confines and went to work while in tern the other had opened up a small bottle of ink and seemed about ready to write a short letter.

--

The sun was out but concealed behind a light layer of overcast, it made the atmosphere almost a dull grey color which seemed to put the dusty blond in a reasonably good mood. He had been contacted just the other day that there might be a lead, a rumor had spread that pirate activity had grown in the past few months. This meant all sorts of things, it also gave him an excuse to hunt them down…if they were the one's that took what was his…well…they had better be ready.

The nice lady from before opened the office door to let Vanya in, the man from before was standing in almost the same spot, however this time around he had a smile on his face. "Ах! Просто на время, я считаю, у меня так мне информацию о возможном местонахождении своего брата." ( "Ah! Just on time, I believe I have so me information about the possible whereabouts of your brother." )

"Где он?" ( "Where is he?" ) the boy cut straight to the point, which seemed to make the other falter slightly, that was not a promising sign.

"Caravan, что ваш брат был в недавно был найден, он был погребен под довольно много снега, который сделал его трудно найти. Но, когда он был найден, было никого в живых. " ( "The caravan that your brother was in was just recently found, it had been buried under quite a bit of snow which made it difficult to locate. But, when it was found, there were no survivors." )

The boy was silent, the smile on his face did not change but one could tell that he was not honestly smiling, oh no, this was a dangerous smile.

"Ты говорил мне, что он умер?" ( "Are you telling me he's dead?" )

"Ну вот именно, мы не знаем .... Странный частью о нем, что он ушел с другой двадцать пять человек, включая самого себя. Но было найдено всего двадцать четыре трупа, все из них мертв задолго до хоронят. " ( "Well that's just it, we don't know….the strange part about it is that he left with twenty five other people including himself. But only twenty four bodies were found, all of them dead long before being buried." ) The man explained further in hopes that it would make that look on the boys face fade. It seemed to work though, the boy seemed to be thinking to himself.

"Так что же еще ...?" ( "So what else is there…?" )

The man took out a fold out map and set it on his desk, he then helped the boy onto the chair so that he could see, "Право здесь, где был найден Караван," ("Right here is where the caravan was found,") he pointed to a spot on the map, "This road here, it crosses paths with this line here…a known area for high amounts of slave trade."

"Так ты говоришь, что кто-то должен купила его?" ("So you're saying that somebody must have bought him?")

"Это не совсем может быть и речи." ("It's not entirely out of the question.") The man replied though had a bad feeling this was going to turn ugly. The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, what was he thinking? That was one thing over the past couple of months that the older male started to notice. There was more to this boy then he was letting on, those subtly thoughtful looks, the surprisingly cold sensation his eyes gave off, he was not as innocent a child as he'd originally thought.

"Выясните, кто его купил, я должен идти, я встречу во Франции в течение двух дней я должен подготовиться." ("Find out who bought him, I have to go now, I have a meeting in France in two days so I must prepare.") The boy gave a bright smile before turning on his heels, the other male sighed after the boy left. He then turned and called the woman in, he informed her of the plan and told her to send out as many men as she could find. They were getting close, he was certain of this, but…was what they were going to find going to be enough to satisfy the boy?

* * *

Ok, I was planning for the next chapter to be a time skip, but I ran out of time so I'm making this chapter and the next a sort of two parter AND THEN I'll do the time skip. Ugh….but yeah….I really hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Due to slightly unforeseen events, my updating schedual will be based around when I can get on the internet. It really sucks but because of said event, I have to do a lot of serious thinking and major decisions need to be made. I will however, not stop writing, the updates just won't be as close together as I would have liked, there will be times where I'll have multiple chapters updated…but yeah….anywho.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Later…Part Two

"Ah! Yes! Damn I love this time of the month!" Gilbert grabbed a tuft of snowy white hair and pulled the boy it belonged to up a little so that he could see his face, "Hmmm, the captain's taught you pretty good," he said with a smirk, "Whattaya think Luddy?"

The blond glanced up, his hair slightly tussled with a subtle sheen that glistened from a thin layer of sweat, he was still buried deep within the boy when he replied, "Of course…" his tone didn't sound as enthused as his brothers, but he would not deny the convenience of having the boy around to releave certain cravings, he didn't have to like it…but there were just some things that couldn't be denied.

"Heh," Gilbert leaned forward and licked the boys lips, "But…" he leaned in a little more and whispered, "The captain don't treat you right, me and Luddy here, we'd look after ya." He nuzzled into Dimitri's hair while taking in his scent, "Of course, you would be taking care of us as well…just like you have been…" he gave the boy another nuzzle before leaning back a little, "Now then, be a good boy and finish, I gotta collect my due after all…"

Dimitri could only stare, this man…his brother…they used him no differently than the captain and yet he claims otherwise? He slowly took the others length into his mouth, He swirled his tongue over the tip, eliciting a groan from the other, it was this or another beating, either by the captain or Gilbert. Oh yes, the very man who says he'd treat him better would grow angry if he did something wrong, he would slap him or kick him. Then there was his brother, he never got angry at him, instead he would force him to try twice as hard. Normally, this wasn't really that big a problem, but he was rough…very rough…

As he focused on pleasing the elder brother, the younger brother pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. The jolt made the boy lurch forward a little, a small whimper escaping him as more of the hardened flesh was pushed into his mouth. This was how it was, nothing was different, one would set the pase the other would ride it out with the boy as the medium between them. He could feel it, their thrusts were getting harder and faster, it wouldn't be long now…And, just as he'd thought that, there was that final jerk and the tightening of fingers both on his hips and in his hair as the two reached their climaxes. The younger first this time, followed closely by the other, one thing Dimitri found he couldn't get over, it was when they came almost simultaneously. It wasn't so much the fact that they did this, but the sensation it created. It would leave him gasping, unfulfilled, and feeling very disgusted, this time was no different.

Ludwig was the first to draw back, this time they had opted for keeping their clothes on mostly while the boy was once more stark naked, he drew his trousers back up and secured them before placing a single kiss on the back of Dimitri's left shoulder. He liked Ludwig more then Gilbert…he didn't like thinking about the positives, not here, they were no better than the negatives. Ludwig was always gentle after the deed was done, Gilbert on the other hand, he allowed Dimitri to draw back and with little hesitation swallow.

Both pairs of crimson eyes met, however, Gilbert reached a hand out and slid a finger across the others cheek, "Tch…don't look at me like that…" he muttered before pushing the boy away. Something had clearly irritated the other, he really didn't need this now, he was going to spend the day with Yao, he didn't want any bruises to worry the other. "Though…I suppose that's to be expected…you give yourself so willingly to the captain and yet you handle us like it's a chore…"

"Gilbert…" Ludwig stepped in, he knew where this was going.

Dimitri said nothing, instead, he chose to glance away, what could he say? He was terrified of the captain, the scars on his back were enough to remind him of just why he was so scared. No matter what these brothers say, what their intentions are may they be good or bad, none of it mattered, only Yao understood…he was the only one that cared and that's all he really needed.

"What? Just look at him! You see it too, I know you do…!" the other retorted irritatedly, he'd gotten to his feet and had already fixed himself back up.

"That's because he is the captains…not ours..." Ludwig said simply, though this seemed to make both Gilbert and Dimitri flinch. Neither liked how that sounded but for totally different reasons of course.

"Whatever…" Snorting, Gilbert stormed over to the door. Throwing it open and exiting, not even waiting for his brother. Ludwig just sighed and shook his head before glancing back down at the boy, he'd taken up trying to pull his clothes back on. Despite the fact that he rarely wore them, he still had a few pairs, most of which were given to him from Yao. Ludwig crouched down and picked the others shirt up before handing it over to him. Dimitri looked at it for a moment before slowly taking,

"Thank you…" he said quietly while gingerly slipping it on, he didn't like having his scars exposed if they didn't have to be.

"Did I hurt you again?" the other suddenly asked. This question was honestly the last thing Dimitri expected to hear, was he being thrown through a loop? "I apologize…" the other then said before getting to his feet. Possibly two loops Dimitri concluded before giving a slow nod in understanding. Of course, he didn't understand…he hadn't the slightest clue where this was coming from. No matter, Ludwig had excused himself from the room before he could figure it out.

Sighing, the boy carefully got to his feet, wobbling and wincing as his backside protested. He could feel the stickiness starting to chafe between his legs, he needed a bath…he felt disgusting, he didn't want to be disgusting for when Yao came…

--

"Captain, sir, I have work that needs to be done, aru."

"I know, I gave you that work after all." Arthur casually walked up beside the other, "Which means I can also tell you to take a break."

"This is true…" Yao turned just enough to face the other, however, he found himself glancing down just slightly at the other, when had he come so close?

"Then, I'm giving you a break." He quickly put his arms around Yao's waist, "Which means you and I can get to know each other a little better." His eyes held an look of ill-intent, the way the emerald color flickered in the dull light only seemed to intensify that intent.

Figuring it was only a matter of time before the captains interests were more directed towards him, Yao frowned and tried pulling away. He was taller than Arthur by a couple of inches easily, but the other was proving to be a bit stronger than he expected.

"Now, now, don't be like that, we'll be in port soon and I just want to have some fun." Arthur then smirked, "Or, would you rather I find it elsewhere? It has been a while…sense I last played with that ugly bastard…"

Yao paused only a moment before striking the other hard across the face, "I have remained silent long enough! How dare you degrade that boy, aru! You torture him, torment him, rape him and subject him to the same actions by the rest of the crew, I will not ha…"

His words were cut off when he suddenly found himself staggering back, his right cheek stinging. Any further action was stopped as the other backed him all the way up until they both stumbled backwards onto the bed, bouncing slightly. Arthur on top, "Oh Yao, look what you've done…" he said slowly, "Now I'm going to have to punish you for assaulting your commander." A rather wicked smirk spread across Arthur's face. However, Yao may have looked fragile and submissive, but looks can be very deceiving, as Arthur painfully discovered. The others eyes blazed as he brought his knee up to connect and deliver absolute devastation upon his vital regions.

As the wounded captain cursed and rolled to the side, this allowed Yao to jump to his feet, he needed to act fast. He would grab the boy and leave…yes.

The shot rang so suddenly, Yao didn't even have time to notice until it was too late. He'd been shot, right in the back, coughing up some blood, he was in shock. Not knowing how he got to the top deck, some of the crew were ordered to carry him up there, Yao could make out the outlines of several faint faces.

"Dump him over board…" it was Arthur, how long had he been…"Such a waste really…oh well, he'll make a good meal for the sharks."

And with that said, Yao felt a sudden rush and then a splash, there was cold and an empty blackness to follow not long after.

--

Dimitri finished his bath, he was carefully drying himself off now with an old towel. The dark, black, blue, and purple marks that spotted his body here and there were quickly covered as he pulled on one of the shirts that Yao had given him. A small smile was on his face as he started to button up the front, he loved how the material felt against his skin, it was soft and smooth. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what was taking yao so long, at least until he heard the door open.

Smile growing, the boy turned, "Yao!"

"Think again you little bastard!"

"Huh-ahg!" the sudden strike came hard and fast, Dimitri found himself on the floor stunned. Eyes wide, he slowly brought them up towards his attacker, "C-Captain…"

"Tch,.." Arthur reached down and pulled the boy by the front of the shirt to his feet, "What are you so happy about eh?"

"W-Where is…Y-Yao?"

"Yao? Yao? Why, he got too nosey so I had to let him go." He's not here on any more…"

Dimitri's eyes grew as he was drawn closer to the other, "We're going to have a little fun before going ashore…just like old times."

--

"Welcome! We are very pleased to have you ambassador."

"Ah, yes, thank you, but I am not the ambassador," the older man replied with a half smile, which in turn was returned with a confused look, "If you may, I would like to introduce our ambassador, his name is Ivan Braginski and he's…"

"My goodness! You do not mean this child do you?" the other interrupted when he saw the elderly man gesturing towards the boy just a few steps behind him. The boy was dressed in a short blue jacket that only came to about the center of his rib cage, his long faded pink scarf clashed with it slightly but otherwise he seemed presentable. He was in the middle of trying to re-sling a messenger bag over his shoulder, no doubt carrying several of his belongings judging by how the strap seemed to cling tightly to his shoulder from sheer weight.

"Is there a problem?" the elderly asked? He noticed a curious look on the boys face, he obviously had caught on that he was being talked about.

"Well, we were expecting someone a bit…older…"

"Hmmm, yes well, we get that quite frequently, but I can assure you that he is very competent in the issues we are going to discuss."

The other didn't seem convinced, which seemed to make the boy smile. He really did not like it when others underestimated him and the amount of power he had at his command, however, he did like it when those people were either groveling at his feet begging for forgiveness, or simply the stunned look on their face when they finally realize that they've been out smarted by a child. His smile seemed to grow a bit more as the thought continued to mull through his mind, his attendant seemed to notice this and assumed that the boy had not over heard the others rather rude greeting.

No matter, it was off to the inn to settle down and perhaps rest up before the big meeting. He knew that Ivan was looking forward to this one; it would be on the matter of the increased pirate activity. Though they did not have a huge issue with them, they did pose a certain sort of threat to their economic standing which could and would be a problem if they didn't do something about it. After all, he knew that the boy had been informed about the possible connection between the pirates and his brother. Of course, with how long the other boy had been missing, it would be no surprise to him if they either found him dead or completely void of anything. Without him, they would be in a bit of trouble, that boy was their only connection with the Northern part of the country.

Their ride to the in was in silence, their attendant would cast a glance over at the sandy blond boy with a mildly haughty sort of glance before looking away. Ivan was busying himself with sight seeing while his personal attendant was silently going over their schedule in his head. The trip only lasted about fifteen minutes, and the inn they would be staying at was actually one of the best hotels in the area. The meeting itself would be taking place in Paris which was a bit further away, but Ivan had insisted that it was too warm there and that he would rather not have to spend more time then he has to in the city. In all honesty, he found it revolting, or more specifically, he found the ambassador revolting. Charming, elegant, strutting peacock who he wished he could get the chance to kick in the vital regions just once….just once! He had no shame that blond bastard, he'd hit on anything with two legs if it caught his fancy. Their last visit to Paris Ivan had been the target; luckily he was able to render the man unconscious with a metal pipe. Perhaps he'd scared the man? Oooh, he hoped so.

Once settled, Ivan had gone to the small balcony just outside their room window. They were on the fifth floor and could see the harbor, he liked the view but said nothing…he just watched the boats coming and going. That is, until one in particular caught his attention, it was quite nice as far as sailing ships went, it certainly wasn't French however….no, there was a British flag on its mast…but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was a feeling, there was something off about that ship and he wanted to investigate, which was exactly what he was going to do.

Leaving the balcony, Ivan glanced around for the older man, he was in the bathroom apparently which was good, this made sneaking out easier. That man was always so protective, wouldn't let him go anywhere…but not now. Smiling to himself, he silently slipped out the door and down the hall. Exiting the hotel, Ivan made his way casually down towards the docks where he was sure the ship would be docking. The town itself was pleasant enough; it kind of reminded him of some of the smaller towns in Russia. But there would be time for more sight seeing later, right now he had a mission and he aimed to complete it.

Reaching the docks just in time to see the ship in question pulling in, men were tossing ropes over the side to other men who caught and tied them to secure latches. That was when a long board came down and several of the crew members started to file off the ship. They looked like a typical ragtag group of seedy sailors, but one in particular made his exit accompanied by another. The first male was kind of short; he wore a large feathered hat and dressed as if he were of a higher social upbringing then the rest though he did have a certain air of cockiness that would surely stand out negatively in higher society. Then there was the one that was with him, he looked around his age and had his head lowered. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead and over his right eye, if one looked closer he also had bandages around his neck, shoulders, arms, and pretty much anywhere else that was visible through his clothing. On the subject of clothing, he was dressed in what looks like a woman's sundress as well as a large brimmed hat that actually complimented his snowy white hair and what was visible of his pale skin.

"All right you guys, we'll be here for a few days so go and enjoy yourselves!" the shorter man announced to the others, who all then cheered before dispersing. In the mean time, the captain as it became apparent walked…or rather strutted, down the ramp with the boy in arm. The boy had a slight limp but didn't slow his step, to say the least, such dedication was not something he'd seen in quite some time. When the two reached the bottom of the ramp and continued onward, Ivan watched them closely, at first he was just going to dismiss them but that was when he saw a slight glint of green. Taking a closer look when the two passed him he saw the braid and beads, his eyes grew.

In his stunned silence, Ivan didn't even notice until a few moments later that the two were already gone. Shaking his head and turning to look in the direction they had disappeared in, Ivan wasn't even sure he believed what he had seen; there was no possible way that it would be this easy. "Dimitri…" he said quietly, "You were…captured…by pirates..." for a long moment he just stood there, the shocked look had been replaced by a thoughtful one. And, before long, that too was replaced but by a smile. "This is good…dear brother…I will save you from this man, then you will have no choice but to become one with me…"

-To be continued-

* * *

WOW! Even though I could probably continue with this, I think seven pages are good enough for a chapter. But anyway, I was tossing around whether or not I wanted a dramatic, epic rescue or if I wanted something more subtle…I went with subtle…a more…diplomatic rescue to put it simply. But yes, the next chapter shall be a time skip. Do continue reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Hmmm, not really sure what to say here, other than I'm tossing around the idea of doing one or two one shots. I have these ideas that I want to do and I can only really see them as a one shot. Well, ok, one of them could be turned into a multi chapter story covering a specific historical event, but I would have to do a little more research on it if I were to do that. The other one, not so much, that one is most definitely a one shot. Then I have these idea's of doing Hetalia spoofs of various Disney movies…what can I say, I've been "re-living" my childhood by watching like…three Disney movies every night. I have a few in mind that I think would be really fun! I want to do something with; Oliver and Company (basically the Oliver Twist story =3=), Beauty and the Beast, and Peter Pan. Though, last night I watched Toy Story's one and two and felt it would be fun to do something with that, but I'm not so sure. The first three however are one's I really want to do because I actually have something in mind for those. Oooh, and then there was another one I'm going to be doing, movie based again, but I'm not going to tell you guys what movie it is x3.

Till then! Read, relax, and especially REVIEW! I love knowing what you guys think! Also, feel free to critique, I've been re-reading my chapters and finding several mistakes DX, which means I'll probably go back once the story's done and fix those up if possible =3=.

* * *

Chapter Nine: What is "love"?

Ivan's personal plan could not have worked out any better; it was as if the very hands of fate had dealt him all aces. The meeting he was attending was indeed involving the pirate issue and much to his surprise and delight, the man he had seen at the docks was a pirate representative, chosen specifically to provide "their side" as a sort of show of diplomacy. He had introduced himself to the members of the meeting as Arthur Kirkland; however, he was not accompanied by the boy from before. Ivan speculated that it was because he wasn't invited to the meeting and as such was waiting just outside. This could give him the chance to interact with the other, his brother, he would also be able to find out a bit more about this Captain Kirkland, from which he would formulate the final stage of his plan, nobody else would know about it which is how he preferred it.

The meeting itself was a pleasant one, Arthur displayed himself as a near perfect gentleman, but Ivan knew better, he was a pirate and as such was no gentleman. This meant he could be as rough with him as he wanted. With the meeting lasting at least two and a half hours the boy had a lot of time to think about how he would go about this. Naturally, he owed this pirate a debt of gratitude for weakening his brother into this state, it made certain matters more easily accessible, however, the idea that this man no doubt had done things to his…dear…brother, was enough for at least a certain degree of retribution, he knew just the thing too.

As everybody was exiting the meeting room, Ivan caught a glimpse of that lovely sundress, he turned and made a beeline for it knowing that the good captain was still busy talking with that French bastard, he would be talking with him as well but after he's spoken with the other. Though, as he approached, the other boy did not seem to notice him. Normally he would at least get a side glance, but not this time…how unusual. No matter, he walked up and peeked around his shoulder, "Hello…" he said in a reasonably pleasant tone. The boy jolted, but turned his head slowly so that he could see with his unbandaged eye who was addressing him.

"Hullo…" he replied in a quiet voice, this made Ivan smile, he had such a cute voice! He was starting to like him already!

"Do you know who I am?" Ivan then asked with a curious smile, he was only given a shake of the head, "Hmmm, that's ok, I was in the meeting and was wondering if you knew about that pirate guy?"

"You mean…Captain Kirkland?" the boy then asked.

"Yes!"

"He's…a strong captain, loyal in a manner of speaking, dedicated…" the boy paused when he was certain he felt his back sting, "he has a short temper…also…" his gaze drifted off to the side which meant he didn't catch the slight smirk on the others face.

"I see, when do you guys plan on going back to your ship?" Ivan asked while keeping his childlike curiosity on the high so is not to arouse suspicion. Though he wa sure he could be about as open as a book with this boy and he still wouldn't catch on.

"Seven probably…" was the others answer but his gaze rose when someone caught his attention, "Please excuse me, but…I have to go now…" he said while quickly walking past Ivan and over towards Arthur who seemed to be finished with his business. The two left not long after, Ivan in the mean time had returned to the meeting room where he found only one person.

"Francis…" he addressed simply to get the others attention, which he did. The tall Frenchman straightened himself out allowing his shoulder length blond hair flip with an intentional toss of the head.

"Ah, little Ivan, I was beginning to think you didn't like me any more, you didn't come to say hello." The man's heavy French accent made it a little difficult for Ivan to fully catch what he said, but he got the gist of it.

"I never liked you Mr. Bennefoy…" he replied, "However, I want to make a deal with you."

"Oh? And what would my little dove want from me?" Francis had already taken a seat on the meeting table and had his legs crossed in an elegant manner, he wore a slightly teasing and yet alluring smile on his face, which only seemed to irk the boy slightly but he hid it very well.

Walking over to the other, Ivan reached out and grabbed the Frenchman by the ruffled collar and pulled his torso down just far enough where he could place a swift kiss on the corner of the others lips before saying quietly.

"I know you know some people," he smiled a little and let his hand slide down the font of the others chest, "That boy that came in with the pirate, he belongs to me….I want you to get him back for me."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure you are also aware that I don't do these sorts of things for free." Though he was a little taken aback by how forward Ivan was being, Francis would not miss an opportunity like this. And as such, he grabbed the boy and pulled him onto his lap.

"I was getting to that," Ivan retorted with a slight grunt, "But I think you already know what I was going to offer, da?"

"Oui, my little dove, after all, that is the only payment I would accept for such a dangerous task." He leaned in a little and nuzzled the boy's neck, placing a light kiss now and then, "Besides, you're in luck, I happen to have an associate on that boat, once you've paid me, I'll send him the message."

"Hmm…Then it's agreed?" Ivan wanted to confirm, though his face was already slightly flushed, what being the age that he was he was quite…impressionable…

"Oui."

--

Arthur and Dimitri were both walking down the busy streets of Paris. It really was a beautiful city, Dimitri didn't even know such a lively and colorful place could even exist. Of course, he still preferred his homeland, though, the longer he's been away from it the more dull the memories of it became. It was quite depressing but his face always looked depressed so nobody really pressed the matter. Well, Yao could usually tell when there was something on his mind but, Yao was gone. Where he went is anybody's guess, but he was certain that the captain had him thrown over board. When and where…well…

The boy sniffed, it was involuntary sense he usually didn't show these sorts of emotions around the other, and as such, the captain noticed it right away.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, though kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry sir…" the boy replied quietly, "Just…an itch…" he then lied.

"Hmph…whatever…" Arthur paused in front of a small bar and smirked, "How about I buy you a drink?" he insisted rather than asked. Of course, he was going to use the boy's so called wages to pay for the drinks. Of course, then later on he would say that the boy owed him for those drinks and sense he has no money…well…Oh how he did enjoy pulling these sorts of tricks on the boy, the defeated look he wore every time he concluded that there was no real way out of it, it was priceless.

"O-ok…" was the only reply he got, of course, it was the only reply he expected. Anything else would be dealt with severally.

The two of them walked into the bar and over to a booth near the back, a waiter came over and took their order. It would be a slight wait but that didn't seem to bother Arthur, "They have really good rum here, not like that piss water we have on the ship…nope, this is what rum should taste like!" he then explained, it wasn't a usual sight to see the captain so…well, cheery.

"I bet I can swipe one of the waiter's uniforms," he then said, Dimitri could only glance off to the side, knowing where this was going, "That way it'll be just as if I were back here, only you would be serving me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I suppose…" the boy answered, his tone held no real protest to the so called suggestion but it did not sound enthused about it either. Though, the uniforms themselves were not all bad, a collared white shirt with a red bow like tie, black pants and a black apron. His answer, though, had earned him a slight jab in the side. The amount of force behind it wasn't that great but due to their previous activities before coming ashore, the captain was fully aware of a particularly nasty bruise there and effectively irritated it.

"Be a good boy now, here comes our drinks…" Arthur smiled as the waiter came over with a trey. There was a large brown bottle and two glasses, all of which were set on the table in front of them. Once the waiter had turned to tend to a new table, the pirate grabbed the bottle and poured some rum into both glasses before setting the bottle back down and downing his glass in one gulp. Exhaling with a wide smirk on his face, he chuckled, "That's the good stuff…" he muttered.

Dimitri was not nearly as enthused about his drink; he just took the glass and sipped at the brown liquid trying very hard not to make a face. He didn't like rum, or brandy, or wine, or beer…but he drank it anyway, if it meant not giving the other another reason to get angry with him. But, he knew they would be here for a while, Arthur wanted to get drunk and probably wanted to get him drunk too. No matter, he would sip away at however many drinks he was given.

Several hours had passed and it was quite safe to say that both Arthur and Dimitri were completely trashed. The boy was the one given the task to help the captain back to the ship, despite the fact that he drank just as much as Arthur had but due to the fact that he was younger and more susceptible to the alcohol, he was more wasted…or at least suffered more from it. The two stumbled down the streets towards the docks, zig sagging back and forth, stumbling over their own feet and every now and then having to stop to momentarily purge their stomachs. It took them twice the amount of time to return to the ship then it had for them to leave it, though once they were at the docks and stumbling towards the ship, Dimitri had to stop for a moment. His stomach had started to flop around and he felt as if he was going to be sick again.

"C-Common' ya dirty scallywag, get yer arse movin'…" Arthur slurred horribly while giving the boy a slight shove, but Dimitri just groaned. He did try to continue walking but had to stop more frequently. On what seemed like the tenth stop, this time the boy thought he heard something. He glanced around though his mind was really too muddled to piece together what he was hearing; which was why when his entire world suddenly rushed up at him, or at least the ground had, in a whirl of angry cries, everything went black.

Dimitri's legs had given out as he lost consciousness, making the man he was supposed to be supporting stagger. Arthur however, didn't bother to let the boy take him down with him, so he let Dimitri drop to the ground as several men surrounded them. Smirking, Arthur just chuckled, "What? What is this eh?"

Some of the men chuckled, "What does it look like sir?" an all too familiar voice replied, though it held a heightened air of cockiness that quite easily surpassed the pirate captains for the moment.

"G-Gilbert…that you?" Arthur quirked a brow, staggering slightly again, "You come to see your captain back to his ship have ya?"

"Oh no captain, you see…it seems that an acquaintance of ours has given me and my brother quite the offer, but we'll be having to take the boy."

"Ha! Ha-ha! I'd like to see you try…" Arthur drew his pistol from his belt and pointed it in the general direction he heard Gilbert's voice coming from.

"You drunken bastard, what chance do you think you have here? You're clearly out numbered.."

"Tch…this boy is mine…he was a birthday present…" the captain hiccupped slightly, but there was a certain flame within his gaze that was far from intoxicated like the rest of him. Being fiercely protective of his belongings, he wasn't about to let one of his back stabbing crew members take what was his.

"Oh really now? That's not what I heard…that boy, do you know what his name is?" Gilbert smirked, not in the least bit worried about the gun pointed at him.

"Tch…it's Dimitri or somethin'…"

"Dimitri….what?" if possible, Gilbert's smirk grew even more, he loved the sudden look of confusion on the other males face. As if the very idea that he didn't know something that one of his underlings did, if this one was keeping secrets that what about the others? "You don't know do you? I guess you wouldn't, being as you're too busy in his ass."

"Heh, true…but you gotta admit…" Arthur smirked in attempt to hide his growing rage, he even knelt down and lifted the boy from the ground just enough to trace a finger down the side of his face, "It feels pretty good…doesn't it?"

This statement had made the albino's smirk falter just a little, a slight growl escaped him as he just shook his head, "Of course it did….considering we were fucking royalty."

"What did you say?" This time it was Arthur's turn to have his smirk falter, this had actually defused some of his rage, a new sort of emotion had started to churn with in him, and he had yet to verify what it was though.

"He's the ambassador of Russia's brother," Gilbert stated, his voice serious and the look on his face matched.

Emerald orbs grew and a sense of sobriety had washed over the pirate, "That boy…Ivan Braginski….and this…" Arthur glanced down at Dimitri and for once actually looked at him. Honestly looked at him and he saw…he could see it, their resemblance.

"Oh my, I think our dear captain has just realized he's been screwing the ambassador of Siberia, Dimitri Braginski." Gilbert jeered, of course he and his brother had also had their way with the boy, but Francis had insured them both that Ivan would not know about it. Arthur on the other hand, oh no, he was going to feel the full brunt of that boy's fury. "Now, are you going to hand him over?"

Arthur's head lowered a bit, his gaze falling on the unconscious boy; he really seemed to be weighing his options. However, only a brief span of time passed before he quickly lifted the boy off the ground and slung him over his shoulder, "Like hell I'm giving a dirt eating scallywag like you what's mine!" he shouted before letting off a shot and just barely missing the albino's head. He then took off passed the stunned men.

"Wait!" Gilbert shouted the order to his men, "Let him run a little bit, the drunken idiot doesn't even realize that his ship is still docked in Le Havre."

Not long after, a single shot rang out, tossing a small flock of seagulls into the air in fright, before a deafening silence fell.

--

Ivan woke up to the cool and soothing sensation of a wooden table. His cheek was pressing against it and its grainy smell filling his nose as his groggy mind tried to calculate exactly where he was and what time it was. The boy took a short breath, finding breathing to be a little difficult, he felt heavy, no…there was something heavy crushing him. Groaning, he shifted a little to see what it was, only to discover that it wasn't a what but a who. Francis, stark naked and now spooning his own, slightly less naked sense he was still wearing his shirt and his trousers were caught at his ankles, body. That's right, he'd agreed to this, though he knew there was going to be at least some pain, what he got was not quite what he'd expected. It was nothing compared to other pains he's suffered, but it was certainly something new. It got the boy's mind buzzing with possibilities, but for now, he needed to get back to his hotel before he was missed too much.

"Francis…" he said stiffly, the Frenchman didn't move, he just breathed in and seemed to sigh heavily. Frowning, Ivan poked him in the side, "Francis!" this time his voice was more irritated.

"Hnng…just a little longer, oui?" he mumbled and groaned while pulling the reluctant boy a bit closer. So much so that Ivan could feel a certain stiff appendage pressing into the small of his back making him groan and whimper in further protest.

"Release me now, da!"

Groaning again, Francis let Ivan go with a slightly irritated frown, though it was quickly replaced with his usual smile as he slowly sat up and glanced over his handiwork. "Such an ambitious boy," he commented, "won't even stay and cuddle…"

"That wasn't apart of the deal, now take me back to my hotel…" was all the sandy haired boy responded with. Francis just chuckled and shook his head, while watching the other dress.

"Very well my little dove…" he pulled his clothes back on and lead the boy out of the meeting room, "I also have some good news, we have held up each others end of the bargain," Francis held out his arm in an offering gesture as they exited the building next, a carriage was waiting for them and as the door opened a certain Albino stepped out.

"Ah, Gilbert!"

"Francis…" Gilbert gave a nod and a smirk as his gaze dropped to the boy at the others side, "So this is him huh?" he looked Ivan over, an internal shiver ran up his spine at how much the two actually look a like. Sure there were some very obvious differences, but still, there was no doubt in his mind that the two were brothers.

"Oui, this is Ivan Braginski, and I believe you have something to show him?" Francis smiled pleasantly while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Gilbert motioned towards somebody within the carriage, a moment later a second male exited and was carrying the still unconscious Dimitri. Almost immediately, Ivan's face lit up, rushing over as the other knelt down just enough so that the boy could get a better look.

Ivan reached out and touched the other boy's face, it was so soft! So was his hair, though he could tell that he needed a good cleaning, but a part from that… "Very good, he shall accompany me back to the hotel as well. We'll be setting out for Moscow tomorrow."

"Very well, it was a…pleasure…doing business with you," Francis gave a gentlemanly bow, "Do not hesitate to call upon my services again if you need them." He then gave a casual wave and a second carriage pulled up. "One last note, I took something a little extra from our deal, I didn't think you would mind…"

"What?" Ivan asked while climbing into the new carriage.

"The captain of course…" Francis smiled, there was a certain gleam in his eye that made the boy quirk an eyebrow.

"You're right…I don't mind…as long as he gets at least a month in that Bestial (??)…I've heard so much about. I want him to remember that nobody…not even a great pirate like him…can have what is mine, da?"

"Hmmm…very well," Francis just shrugged, "He will be…dealt with."

Nodding, and waiting for this brother to be set in the carriage as well, Ivan couldn't take his eyes off the other. Now, after waiting this long he could finally conclude the ugly matter between them, whether the other liked it or not. After all, his dear brother owed him for saving his life! It was the very least he could do to pay him back.

"Hmmm…do not worry brother, I will take care of you now…" Ivan had made it so that the others head was resting gently on his lap so that he could play with his hair almost affectionately.

=To Be Continued=

* * *

TwT…ok, I know I promised a time skip and I really tried to get through this part cause I thought it would be fun. Also…so much for diplomacy eh? XD Ivan seems more like the one to do something rather underhanded like this rather then try to take Dimitri away with the law/government and such. =3= Also, do I smell a little Bad Friend's Trio in the near future? Perhaps! Serious, you can't NOT have them when both Francis and Gilbert are in the same story =3= really…Though I've never worked with Antonio before so once more…forgive me Dx. But yeah, in all seriousness, the NEXT chapter is the time skip, I promise! DX


	10. Chapter 10

Ok! NOW, for the time skip xD. At least I'm updating them one after the other so it's sort of like I did it when I said I would TwT. Well, anyway…I'm going to be honest; I really have no idea where this particular story is going to go. Unlike Bletalia which I have at least an idea of what I want to happen, this one I sort of jumped into without actually thinking it through. I'm sure I'll come up with something…suggestions perhaps? =D Maybe I'll make this a "Readers Request" sorta story, and make what I've written so far a sort of opener to the various relationships that take place. The more I think about it though, the more I want Matthew and Alfred to show up TwT…I just don't know where or…wait… O3O I might have an idea!

…

Ok, I thought about it a moment and realized it wouldn't really work =3=. Never mind…But yeah, if you have suggestions feel free to suggest them!

You know, I haven't just noticed this but I am just going mention it now. I know someone had asked, ok I think someone did D: , something about Ivan's age in this story. I know I didn't specify exactly how old he (and Dimitri sense they're more or less twins) is. I would have to say the two of them were about fourteen or fifteen before the time jump. So with the time jump (points to title) which is five years, they would be around nineteen or twenty now. Also, I'm fairly certain I mentioned this in a previous chapter, but I'm not following a specific time line. Also, I'm just going to toss this in there, they are representatives of their respective country/province/whatever, and as such are freakishly old :3. So if you go by that, that would explain why Ivan is such a…deviant…little bugger at such a tender age. =3= Yeah, it's all screwy, the further into this story I go the more I start to realize I probably should have thought this through a little better xD.

* * *

Chapter Ten: 5 Years Later

The sun was out and shining brightly, but nobody noticed due to the constant overcast that seemed to settle in as winter was starting to settle in once more. However, there was something else stirring deep within Russia. Five years had passed sense the signing of the treaty with Siberia and its inhabitants. It was a unanimous decision after Dimitri had been told that Ivan was the brother he was going to meet all those months ago, and life seemed to go relatively unchanged. At least until he was able to return to his home only to discover what had happened.

Which brings us to this very moment, Dimitri was storming down one of the many long and well decorated halls that twisted and turned through out his brothers' home. He knew exactly where to look considering he had five years to catch up only to learn that his brother was a drunk and if not found tormenting his subordinates he was usually in his office drinking. It was upon reaching Ivan's door that he stopped and used his fist to pound several times.

"Ivan! I know you're in there, we need to talk!" he shouted, though he was usually the last person to lose his temper over anything, the matter that had set him off was well deserving of his show of emotions.

There was a long pause before a voice answered, bidding the other entry. Taking a deep breath and with a confidant nod, Dimitri pushed the door open and walked in. The first thing he noticed was his brother standing next to a very large window that over looked the small courtyard in front of h is home. He had his usual smile on his face and when he turned that smile only seemed to grow.

"Brother! You have come to visit me again, da?"

Dimitri paused, for a moment all words he had prepared before hand froze in his lungs. However, a frown formed on his face as he shook his head. "It's a business matter…" he replied.

"Oh, I see…then…what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ivan sounded just a tad disappointed to hear that, but he would listen to whatever Dimitri had to say none the less.

With his brothers permission to continue, Dimitri studied him a moment before walking further into the room and glancing around. "Ivan, I want to discuss a new treaty." He then glanced off to the side, "No, that's not the right word…I mean, my people are increasingly growing discouraged by your government."

"What are you trying to say….Dimitri?" Ivan asked, his smile still present but Dimitri could tell the look in his brothers eyes were starting to grow dark and cold.

"I'm saying, the taxes you have placed are depleting our natural resources, and…our…our tigers…you know the ones…they're disappearing." Dimitri explained, "While we did agree to unite with you, we were not under the impression we would be…well…oppressed this much.."

Ivan remained silent as he took to pacing around his office, he had a thoughtful look on his face as if he were actually contemplating his brothers words. He then paused before turning and casually walking up to his brother and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You have thought about this for a long time, da?"

"Da…"

"But, it is my understanding that you have small guerilla groups who oppose my government…"

"I am…aware of them…" Dimitri didn't like where this was going already.

"Hmmm…you think that this is my fault?" Ivan then asked. Dimitri remained silent, of course he didn't think this was Ivan's fault, he was only doing what his boss' told him, which was what Dimitri was doing as well. But, he also knew that Ivan had a certain influence over them and was hoping as a brother he would at least try to do something to help him.

"You know I don't think that…" he then said quietly.

Ivan smiled and moved so that he was facing the other, "I understand, I will see what I can do…you don't have to worry. It was not our intention to cause you grief." He then gave Dimitri a tight hug, "Now! First I shall write to my boss and then vodka!"

Dimitri gave a hesitant smile, while he was not as big a drinker as his brother; he at least was able to get through to him so having a drink with him didn't sound like such a bad idea. Besides, he really did like vodka, it was better than rum at least. He then took a seat on one of the leather couches in the office and waited for his brother to make the ph one call in the other room. It was a government issue so he didn't want to impose. Instead, he took this opportunity to study his brothers' office in a little more detail. It had been at least six months sense the last time he'd been here, he wanted to see if there was anything new.

As his crimson gaze moved from one familiar object to another, they soon found there way to something he hadn't seen before. Blinking, he got to his feet and walked over to Ivan's desk. Reaching out, he picked up a small, intricately designed, box and looked it over. While it appeared very well made, there really wasn't anything overly unique about it. Perhaps it wasn't the box that mattered but what was inside! Curious, he slowly pulled the top off and glanced inside. What he found was a broach made from a particularly large emerald. There was gold leaflets surrounding the edges as well as small gold wire vines that worked their way up and around the smoothly cut gemstone.

Dimitri just stared at it, it was very beautiful. Blinking just once before carefully removing it from the box to take a better look, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen it before. He shook this thought away, taking into consideration one would remember seeing something like this in their lifetime. He then flipped it over to look at the backing when his eyes grew wide. Engraved in equally as beautiful calligraphy were the letters "A.K.". What he didn't understand was how Ivan had come to possess this! That thought about having seen it before, confirmed. This belonged to Arthur Kirkland, the very man who had kept him as nothing more then a pet and tormented him to no end! Why would Ivan have something of his?!

That was when there was a soft clicking sound coming from the next room, Ivan had finished his message already?! A small wave of panic rushed through Dimitri as he quickly put the broach back into the box, returned the top, and set it back where he found it. He then quickly moved back over to the couch and sat down just moments before Ivan walked back into the room. He was smiling more then he had been when he'd left…

"They will be getting the message by tomorrow, now…lets drink!"

--

"Looks like it's time…" a gruff voice said in a heavy French accent, "The boss says he can go…"

"Tch, doubt he'll last long…" a second voice commented while the clanking of keys against each other echoed down the dark hall lined with numerous cell doors, "Though I did hear that the two used to know each other…"

"Who cares…" the gruff voice retorted, "Just get the door open, we need this cell cleaned out before noon."

With that said, the two pulled open the small wooden door and stepped inside, lanterns raised just enough to cast a decent amount of light into the small room. It didn't take long for the light to fall over a pale and thin figure near the back. Arms risen above his head and chained to the wall, he looked malnourished and dirty, not even responding to the light when it struck him. The two men walked in and stared down at him, they then glanced at each other.

"What do you think?" one asked, while the other was unlocking the chains, "Do you think we could…"

"No…the bastards done his time, besides, there's no point in screwing anything that's not going to be at least a little responsive." The gruff voiced male said, one could almost feel the smirk in his words. He then lifted the frail looking male from the floor and slung him over his shoulder. The rags he wore made a rough sound as he was moved, indicating that they had not been washed in a very long time. This was also evident when the one holding him made a face but didn't say anything as he exited the cell followed closely by the other who closed up the cell once they were out.

They made their way up to the first floor of the large prison. This floor was slightly less dingy and was better lit. They took the other to an office near the main entrance where they dropped him onto the floor in a heap. The smaller male just gasped and wheezed for breath before groaning.

"Ah! My little angel, how are we feeling today?"

The very sound of that voice made the smaller male flinch; he didn't speak but just seemed to bury his face further into his arms as he laid there on the floor.

"I have good news for you, you will be released today."

"F-Fr-an-cis…" the smaller male stammered in a hushed yet gruff voice.

"Hmm? What is it Arthur?" the Frenchman asked, though it was clear that he was smiling most deviantly.

"W-wat..er…"

"Hmm? Oh, well, sense you are no longer our concern, you will have to find that on your own." Francis smiled a bit more and waved to the two men, "You may see him out now gentleman." He then cast one last look at the battered male, "I do hope you come to visit me again some time, we had so much fun oui?"

"Hnnng…" Arthur just groaned as he was lifted from the floor and practically dragged from the office.

"And don't forget! In proper society, it is best one bathes!"

With that, the office doors slammed shut and Arthur was dragged from the prison and tossed out onto the streets. The guards had made extra sure he landed in a puddle, however, that puddle was also in the street. It was sheer luck that he was able to muster up enough strength to jump out of the way of a speeding carriage. However, he over exerted himself and only ended up stumbling into an alley where he collapsed and gasped for breath.

Then, and only then, was he able to gage his surroundings, it was cold. He could feel it seeping down into his very bones making his body tremble. How long had it been? It was so bright out, his eyes stung with tears; he couldn't even remember where he was. For five years it was only those walls, darkness, and him….Unable to even remember how he got there or why he was brought there…hell, he couldn't even remember why he was in France to begin with!

Eyes growing heavy, he wanted to sleep so badly, he knew he shouldn't sleep here but…his body wouldn't move, it blatantly refused to move. Sleep, yes…he needed to sleep, he didn't want to die either, but sleep was all his mind would allow and it was all his body would accept. Before he was able to remind himself not to fall a sleep, his world was starting to slip into darkness, he would freeze to death if he stayed there….death….sleep….was there really a difference?

Just as the last of his world was fading, a pair of soft black shoes paused in his line of fading vision. Arthur didn't move, but his mind seemed to be somewhat jolted, perhaps he could escape sleep just a few moments longer. These shoes, why did they stop? Was he in the way? Yes, that must have been it, they would just step over or around him and continue on their way.

Chapped lips moved slowly but no words came out, what was he saying? Not even he was so sure about that, but the shoe's owners seemed quite startled by this.

"Aniki! Aniki! Come look at this!" a sudden almost high pitched voice cried out, the shoes jumped up and down making the Brit's head spin, "I don't think he's dead yet! Aniki!"

Then there was a sudden jolt of movement, Arthur groaned as the one before him suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. Luckily he managed to catch Arthur when his legs refused to hold him up. "Awww…I think he's all broken, can we keep him anyway Aniki!?"

What was going on? Arthur could feel his body being held up but he just felt like dead weight. He could vaguely remember a pair of soft fingers grabbing his chin and lifting his face up, was he being inspected? The last thing he saw and heard was a pair of deep honey colored eyes, narrowed in an unreadable expression, and the words…

"Yes, aru…"

* * *

I have to admit…out of all the chapters I've done in this story…this one I can actually say I'm very pleased with. I also tried to make reference to certain events, while they may not be historically accurate in terms of time period; I thought it helped build the foundation between Ivan and Dimitri's relationship. In terms of their characters, Ivan is obviously using Dimitri for his own benefit, while Dimitri, who is not really the fighting type, more or less allows him. While I am not making this out to be an actual representation of any sort of actual country relations, I just think in terms of their characters that's how it would work between them. But that's just me, I love the whole, "Brother torments brother but tormented brother still loves the tormenting brother for unspecified reasons."

It has angst written all over it…I like angst… :D Though I'm sure that's been made fairly obvious via this story. But anyway…yup.

…

Ok seriously, who here actually thought I killed off Yao? :D Be honest!


	11. Chapter 11

That last chapter really inspired me to type up the next one…mind I was going to anyway but you know how those moments are where you REALLY want to do something but you can't seem to find the internal motivation to do it D: ? I have that all the time…it really sucks…that's probably why half the art stuff I want to work on is still floating around in my head TwT. But anyway…I like to think that last chapter is what sort of paved the way into the part of this story that I've been looking forward to typing x3. Ya gotta push past the basics before getting to the fun stuff right!? 8D Not that writing sexually tormented uke boys isn't fun =w=…I like fluff, fluff is nice x3…but sometimes one just needs to vent with rape yaoi D;. You will find in most of my stories there will probably be at least one instance where saying no to buttsex is not an option =3=. I have properly warned all my favorite characters that they are not safe…they will be buttsexed at least once…Dimitri being the only exception cause he's mine and I say he can be buttsexed as many times as the (coughplotcough) see's fit :D.

Here's a little bit of Author Trivia: If a certain character has been added to my list of favorite characters, there is a very, VERY, high chance that they will be any or all of the following; uke, buttsexed, tortured, traumatized, put in an as OOC situations as Cannonly possible, and other wise scared for the rest of their two dimensional lives :D. D: I think that's why 90% of them die in the end (not even joking…more then half of my favorite characters have died in some way shape or form TwT).

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Reunion

Everything had faded after those two words were said; it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He wouldn't die, these people, whoever they were, they were saving him…he thought. Arthur's head lolled forward as he faded into a deep slumber while the male holding him up tilted his head in slight surprise. "Aniki?"

"Come along Yong Su…you wanted to keep him so you have to carry him, aru."

"Awww, Aniki! But he's heavier then he looked!" the slightly shorter dark haired male protested, though he carefully dragged the Englishman with him not really wanting to just drop him after his dearest Aniki said he could keep him.

"Hurry up, hurry up, I still need to make lunch, you know how the others are."

The other male pouted as he finally came to a stop in front of a small carriage, he was given some assistance in pulling the blond into the cab with him, but once they were in the door was slammed rather quickly. Yong Su adjusted Arthur so that he was laying across the seat with his head in the others lap, he then started playing with his hair and smiling like a child who just received a new toy.

"You will wash your hands when we get home aru…"

"Hmph…" the other pouted slightly but then smiled again as he went back to what he was doing, much to the exasperated sigh of the other, "He smells kinda funny…" he then commented.

"I would imagine…"

"You give really good baths Aniki, why don't you do it while I wash my hands!"

"Yong Soo, don't be lazy, aru!" in truth, he did not want to interact with the blond, "He is yours, you take care of him."

"Awww, you're no fun Aniki!"

The carriage had already taken off and was rushing down the busy street in pace with all the others. The long haired male was gazing out the side window with a distant look on his face, he was deep in thought, and never did he imagine that he would ever see that face again. What disturbed him even more was the fact that said face was in such condition. It was almost like he was seeing…no, the two were nothing a like! He always wondered what happened to the boy after that day, then again, if Arthur was here…where was Dimitri? Was he actually rescued? He had heard that Siberia had joined with Russia, but it wasn't entirely unheard of for a new ambassador to be chosen and such.

Yao slowly turned his gaze down towards the sleeping blond and stared intently at him. He was lying on the street, just outside of that…dark, honey eyes slowly grew…for a pirate such as Arthur Kirkland to have disappeared from the face of the planet for five whole years only to reappear in rags and smelling to high heaven. He'd been captured and imprisoned in that beastly prison he'd heard so much about! It suddenly made sense, but was it good or bad fortune that it was he who stumbled upon him at this time? Yao slowly reached a hand out and lifted the front of the grungy, makeshift, tunic, what he found made him quickly pull it back down.

"Yong, I changed my mind, I'll give him a bath, aru…" he then said, making the other look up with a bright smile and a happy cheer. Yao just slowly wiped his hand off on his pant leg before turning his gaze back out the window. Once the other woke, he would speak with him, he wanted to know…after being in there for five y ears, did he now know the sort of torment he put that boy through? Call it impure thoughts, but some people simply refuse to see until it is done upon them…

--

-Moscow-

There was a very loud rattling ringing coming from the other office, Ivan glanced up from the couch and stared dazedly over at the door. Groaning, he heavily got to his feet and trudged off into the other room. Dimitri just mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over on the floor, both had spent several hours drinking and quite nearly consumed a liquor stores entire stock of vodka. While they didn't have very much, it was still a good four or five cases. Dimitri was completely smashed and probably wouldn't come around for a while, Ivan on the other hand was used to this and was still smashed beyond legal recognition, but was still alert enough to know when the phone was ringing and that he should probably answer it if only to make it stop.

"Da?" he grumbled while taking the receiver from its little latch. His poor eardrum was greeted with a string of French sweet nothings which only made him grumble something, more then likely inappropriate, in Russian before asking, "What do you want?"

"Ah, when do I need a reason to call my little dove…" Francis responded, though was quickly cut off when Ivan hung up the phone. It took a moment, but the phone rang again and Ivan picked up.

"Da…?"

"You're drunk…but alright, I just wanted to tell you I tossed him out…" Francis said quickly before the other had the chance to hang up on him again.

"What…who?" Ivan didn't seem whole heartedly interested, and he wasn't.

"Arthur Kirkland…"

There was a long silence; this seemed to bring the Russian around rather quickly, a curious gleam sparked in his violet eyes as he thought this over.

"And…?"

"And I think he got the message, unless you want me to bring him in again."

"Nyet…it is fine, thank you for telling me…" Ivan was smiling; Francis could almost feel it through the phone but did nothing to bring it to attention.

"Will I be having the pleasure of your business again?"

Such a bold question, Ivan actually considered it for a moment, "I will be visiting France again in a few months," he commented off handedly, "I have some business to take care of here though before I can take time off for vacation." His eyes seemed to dull just slightly as he glanced over at the door, "We will talk again, da?"

"Oui…"

And with that Ivan hung up again only this time Francis did not call back. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders a few times before adjusting his lopsided scarf. He would be dealing with the first matter of business now, it was quite important after all, and then he would come back and have breakfast with Dimitri.

Slipping silently out of the back office, through the main office, and out of the main office without disturbing his brother, Ivan made his way briskly down the cool hallways. He was making his way towards the back of the house and down a flight of stairs into the basement. It was there that he kept a lot of his secret documents and conducted many of his secrets. Pausing outside a bared off wooden door, his pleasant smile grew a bit as he pulled the wooden beam from its spot and set it down beside the door. Then, with a great heave, pulled the door open as its hinges screeched, taking the oil lamp from the hook beside the door, he struck a match and lit the wick inside. Holding up the now bright lamp, light flooded into the dark room.

The floor was cold stone as were the walls, held together by crumbling cement, there was apparently a leak somewhere sense the sound of water drops could be heard landing in a small puddle somewhere within the room, the floor was damp as well, and the air smelled of mold and other unimaginable things. The walls were lined with chains and shackles, most of them rusted but still useable.

"Good morning!" Ivan beamed happily, "I thought it was time to pay you a visit in person, da?"

There was only a groan that responded to Ivan's cheery words.

"Hmmm…such manners…" Ivan's smile seemed to twist into a sneer, "I guess I will have to be teaching you some, da?" he hung the lamp up on a wooden hook a few feet off the ground before walking over to a slumped over figure, "Arthur was released today, his torment is over for now…" Ivan stated in a fashion much like one would wave a steak over a caged and starving dog.

"F…Fr…Fran…"

"Oh? He's doing quite fine apparently, doesn't know a thing…that silly man." Ivan chuckled while reaching a hand out and running a gloved thumb over the others cheek, "You were silly too, da? Thinking that you could hide from me…"

"Hnn…l-let…m-m…"

"Let you go?" Ivan finished for the other, "Oh no, because now it is your turn," his smile grew as his grip on the others chin tightened while jerking the others face towards his own, "Hmm, this will be…like having him…before he was dirtied." He leaned in and used his free hand to lightly curl a few platinum blond strands between his fingers. "Hmm…?"

"N…n….pl-please…s-sor…" his mouth was suddenly covered by a large gloved hand.

"Shhhh…it is now your turn to be one with me, da?" Ivan smiled, only to have the other shake his head weakly, "Oh? I do not think you have a choice in the matter…" he then pressed his nose into the others hair and breathed in, "I think…I'm going to like you…Beilshcmidt…"

--

It had been a fairly lengthy trip, they had to crack a window open sense the blonds smell had gotten to an intolerable stage, however they arrived at the large house that belonged to Yao. The two exited the carriage once it stopped, the taller of the two now carrying Arthur while the other dashed up the steps and burst through the front door. Sighing and shaking his head, Yao took his time, making sure not to wake the Englishman as he entered the house. A servant came by and closed the door behind him. He then made his way up a large flight of stairs and down one of the few long hallways until he came to his room. He had a private bathroom here, figuring for what he wanted to accomplish he couldn't have his younger siblings bursting in unannounced.

Setting the smaller male down on his bed while slipping into the bathroom to draw a hot bath, Yao was thinking once more. He got to wondering how on earth this great pirate captain had been captured. He'd dodged and avoided such things for as long as he could remember. Was it one of h is crew members? That was possible…the bath was ready…

Slipping back into the room, Arthur had not moved from where he was placed. Sighing, Yao lifted him up and carried him into the bathroom where he closed the door and locked it. He then carefully placed him on the floor, back against the large tub, before pulling the others awful shirt from his body. A small groan escaped the Asian man as he got a more clear view of the others body, there were several very ugly scars, probably from either being whipped or prodded with hot iron. The blonds back was even worse, oh yes, he had been put through the whole nine yards here.

Pulling the others pants down and tossing them off to the side with the shirt, he gingerly lifted the shorter male and gently placed him into the water. The sudden contact started the other awake, making him flail and cry out in shock.

"Hold still aru! You need a bath!" Yao insisted while Arthur tried to fight him off. It took several minutes of struggling and getting soaking wet before the Brit finally calmed down enough to look around frantically, very confused as to where he was. His wide emerald gaze finally settled on Yao, haunted and very confused.

"Didn't think you would see me again did you, aru?" Yao couldn't keep himself from saying with a slightly cold streak. Though his icy tone had faded when he saw the look of uncertainty on the others face, "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Y-yes…" his tone was very quiet yet suspicious, he looked at Yao as if he'd never seen him before in his life.

"You…do not remember me aru?" Yao tried, it was plausible that he lost his memories, though it seemed rather strange.

"Wang Yao…" Arthur then answered, though his gaze had drifted off to the side, and his shoulders drooped. Yao raised an eyebrow before lifting a scrubbing pad and lightly pressing it to the others skin. This contact made Arthur flinch.

"That is right aru" he slowly gave a nod, "How much do you remember?"

Arthur didn't answer this time, he just kept his gaze away from the other and his lips sealed. Yao sighed and shook his head, he glanced down and saw that the water had already turned a nasty murky color and he'd barely even started to clean the other. This could take a while…

"Then, do not worry, we will care for you until you are feeling able," he said quietly while letting the water drain out before refilling the tub, Arthur still in it, with fresh water, "It is rather ironic, that you and he should share the same look while under my care, aru."

"He?" Arthur mumbled glancing only a single eye over, "Who?"

"You don't remember him?" Yao commented, this seemed to make the other shift uncomfortably, "Dimitri…"

The blond thought about it, there were spots in his mind that seemed to be missing…something…someone…but he couldn't see their face. Or rather, he wasn't being allowed to see his face. Just the mention of that name made him shiver involuntarily and tense up.

"Gift…" he then said quietly, this caught Yao's attention, "Inside a…treasure…chest…"

=To Be Continued=

* * *

Ok, I dedicated this chapter to the whole Arthur and Yao pairing…why? Cause I'm starting to adore Hong Kong D: he's so cute…and he had Arthur's sexy eyebrows 8D.

Also…cause it would take…like…FOREVER…for any long distance communication to be done via letter…they have phones…or those funny looking old ones…ya know…where you have to crank'm and stuff TwT . Like, it was just recently invented or something and only super rich people had one or something. I dunno…DX they have phones nao! DON'T JUDGE ME! Note: I'm sure by now the whole time period thing…shot to hell…lets just say there's limited technology…like they have phones but they're the really early ones.

We all know Gilbert's reason for being in the series is the same reason why Toris is in the series right? :D Besides, I just added that part in there cause I wanted something between when Yong Su and Yao found Arthur and when they get to their house place =3=. Also…I'm more or less trying to cover all of my OTP's in one story :D, I know, epic right? So, so far we have: ArthurxYao, FrancisxArthur, FrancisxIvan, GilbertxLudwig/LudwigxGilbert (seriously, it could go either way x3), YaoxArthur, and IvanxGilbert. I think I got all of them…but that's only the start 8D. I didn't add Dimitri cause he's not cannon…=3= sorry buddy (hugs Dimitri, I still love you!).


	12. Chapter 12

…I'm sort of not sure what to say here =3=…8D Thanks for the reviews! And point out some of my spelling and grammatical errors. I'm an artist not a writer, though I seem to be able to point out other peoples spelling and grammatical errors better than catching my own… =3='''. Ok, I'm just sort of pushing to fill this space with mindless blather :D…special right? But anyway, yeah…here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! X3

I also wanted to thank Kasumi, for your very kind review...and yes...pirate!England is 100% pure grade sexy x3

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Bonds and Bondage

It was the after noon of the next day that Dimitri had finally gotten over the rather ugly hangover he had from the little drinking party the other day. He was sitting in the large dinning room looking over that morning's paper and enjoying warmed cereal and hot apple cider. Despite the fact that it was the only thing he was able to keep down, he took a sip from his mug while reading over the current economic standing.

After setting the mug down, he turned the page and adjusted the paper so he could read the latest story more clearly. What he found, sent the mug tumbling over the side of the table, the contents splashing all over the fine carpet. "How…could this be!?" he read a bit more, eyes straining more and more the further he read.

'A group of Siberian Guerillas were captured, interrogated, and then executed for conspiracy and treason. After which, their villages were burned to the ground as a warning to all other conspirators, that defiance will not be tolerated.'

Combing his fingers into his hair and gripping at it, almost to the point of ripping it out, Dimitri read over the article three more times before the sound of the side door opening jolted him from his senses. Looking up, he saw that it was his brother, smiling cheerfully as always, and walking over. However, Ivan paused when he saw the spilt cider, he glanced up questioningly towards the other.

"Dimitri? You spilt your drink all over my carpet…" his words were hard to register, was he simply pointing it out in case Dimitri hadn't noticed, or was he accusing him of something? Whichever the case, the snowy haired brother slowly bent over and picked up the mug.

"I apologize…brother…" he said slowly while setting the mug down on the table once again, "I'll call some one in to clean…"

"Oh no, it's alright, Toris will clean it up, da?" Ivan interrupted, his smile growing a bit more, "But…is something wrong? You don't look so well brother, it is the hangover again, da?" he chuckled, "You will learn to hold liquor too! Than we can drink again!"

"Ivan…" Dimitri gripped the paper, how could the other be so calm about this? "What is this?" he held the slightly crumpled paper out so that the other could see the article. Ivan simply glanced at it once before chuckling again, he seemed to snuggle into the front of his scarf for a moment before giving his answer.

"I told you that I would take care of it didn't I?" his smile did not waver in the slightest, but the look in his eyes betrayed the mask he was wearing, "They were causing trouble for you, so I took care of them, da?" Ivan walked over and gave Dimitri a pat on the shoulder, "They're even sending a team out to find your tigers…"

Dimitri was silent for a long while, he then got to his feet and pushed Ivan's hand from his shoulder, "Ivan…how do you expect my people…and me…to react when you're killing them?" he asked.

The Russian stared, an almost childishly questioning look on his face, but still his eyes betrayed him, "You are…not happy?" he asked, "I did it for you…"

Dimitri shook his head, "No Ivan, I'm not happy…you lied to me, you killed my people behind my back when I was unable to protect them, and you're over stepping your boundaries'!" he spun and pointed at the other, "We may be united, but Siberia is still mine!"

Ivan burst into laughter; he seemed practically beside himself, he was even doubling over a bit, much to Dimitri's dismay. Finally though, Ivan managed to stifle his laughing for a moment in order to speak, "You're funny when you're angry brother," he said, "But you forget, Siberia is a part of Russia, one with Russia, we are one in the same…" the other then lunged forward and caught Dimitri by the neck and shoved him back against the dinning room wall, where he was pinned, "You forget your place brother, who was it that saved you from that English pirate? Who was it that pulled you out of the life of a pathetic, begging, dirty whore? Who was it that cleaned you? Fed you? Got you back on your feet? Who was it that gave you the life you have now?"

Dimitri knew that Ivan was strong, but he was not expecting to be over powered so easily, much less successfully pinned to the wall behind him. Staring into the violet eyes that seemed to burn into his scarlet ones, he remained silent...it was Ivan of course. Ivan saved him…Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. "You may have broken those chains and promised me a new and better life. But so far…all you've done was replace the old chains with shiny gold…new ones."

Sighing, Ivan's smile had turned into a disappointed frown, "Brother…you're hurting my feelings…" he whispered, "Why are you being so mean? I was only trying to help…" his gaze rose once more, a smile…no, a smirk…spread across his face, "You're being ungrateful, I tried to be nice, but now…I think you need a good reality check." Without much warning, a strong fist connected with the red eyed brother's stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him, making him cringe and then double over when Ivan released his neck.

"I really hate to do this brother but…you really shouldn't have gone against me…" Ivan's smile, so childish…so cruel, "But once that team finds your precious tigers, they're going to kill them, kill them and take their fur."

--

"Francis, have you heard any news about my brother?" The tall and well toned blond almost demanded the Frenchman who was sitting before him. Despite his stoic expression, it was clear that he was very concerned about his brother's mysterious disappearance, and as such, so was Francis.

"No, as much as I hate to say it…I have not heard anything." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his slightly stubbled chin, his ocean blue eyes drifting to the side. It had been several days sense he'd last heard from Gilbert, it wasn't like him to just…disappear. "I have my people out looking and listening for any possible clues, though I suppose I shouldn't say 'Don't worry', wouldn't you agree Ludwig?"

The blond drew back a little and folded his arms, a very deep set frown on his face. Such a ridiculous request, of course he couldn't calm down. Even though his brother was loud, obnoxious, over zealous, and crude, he was still his brother and as such deserved his concern. He figured it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, but now that it was actually happening, he half wished it hadn't.

"So, tell me, how has work been treating you?" Francis suddenly asked, he hoped it would at least distract the other long enough to make him calm down a little.

"Well enough…" was the only answer he got, he'd have to try again.

"I don't suppose you know whatever happened to your former employer?"" a slight smile had formed on the Frenchman's face, but it was masked by a smile of pure curiosity.

"You know as well as I do what happened to him…" Ludwig replied, "What I don't know is what happened to him after you released him."

"Hard to say really, it's not like he had anybody to come and take care of him…he wasn't particularly well liked if I recall correctly." Francis chuckled, "Even Antonio has rather colorful stories he never wants to retell about him."

"He was a good captain though…" Ludwig interrupted, "For a pirate captain, he was very good…"

"Oh? But you know as well as I do that his hobbies are less than admirable."

Ludwig was silent, he knew, and as much as he was ashamed to admit it, he partook in those hobbies as well. Perhaps call it a youthful life experience, one he wished he'd never done and could very easily do without.

"You're wondering what happened to him aren't you?" Francis prodded slightly, "The boy, Dimitri…"

"Ja…"

"Last I heard he's quite happy living with his brother, he's once again the ambassador to his homeland, and is currently flourishing." Francis gave a shrug, "Which honestly surprises me a little."

"Why do you say that?" Ludwig's brow furrowed slightly, the last thing he needed to hear was that the boy had escaped one horror only to be dropped into a new one.

"Ivan…" Francis said, "His childish face masks the heart of a true tyrant. His countries economy was starting to fail, his people are in constant upraise, he himself has questionable mental stability…" he sighed, "The last person you'd ever want to get on the bad side of…" Sighing and leaning forward so that he could rest his elbows on the edge of his large desk, "He was the one who insisted that Arthur be locked away in my prison, the only instruction he gave was to insure he never…ever…thought about Dimitri ever again. I would hate to find out what he would do if he got his hands on you two."

"Does he know?" Ludwig suddenly spoke up, his face had turned very pale, this Ivan, how could he be that boy's brother? It hardly seemed right.

"I used every resource in my control and then some to throw Ivan off your tails, but that doesn't mean…" Francis stopped, his eyes grew as his head lifted from his hands, "That doesn't mean…shit…" Ivan was far from the trusting type, Francis knew this first hand, which meant that after getting his brother back, it was only natural that he would question him. Find out everything that had happened to him, and if Dimitri said anything…The one loose end he forgot to cut,

Ludwig looked as if he was going to be ill, but he quickly shoved the feeling down before rubbing his temples. If his brother really was taken by this Ivan, what were the odds he'd ever see him again, much less ever see him alive again?

--

With the incident with his brother putting Ivan in a particularly feral mood, the Russian made his way idly down one of the many long hallways in his home. He had run into Toris on the way, the poor Lithuanian could sense the other was not in a particularly good mood, and instructed him that there was a mess in the dinning room that needed picking up. Of course, what Ivan failed to mention was that it wasn't just the spilt apple cider that needed picking up. Apparently he had violently reminded Dimitri exactly where he stood in this so called relationship, and then left him there bleeding. Poor Toris would have quite the time trying to get both cider and blood stains out of the carpet, as well as tend to the others wounds.

Ivan in the mean time had ventured down into the basement, with his mood being so foul, he needed something to entertain him. But what would he do today? He'd already giving his newest guest his initial welcome, but now he actually had to come up with something, either to do to him or make him do onto himself. It was usually more entertaining to watch the conflicted expressions on prisoners who are forced to do things to themselves they wouldn't normally do. However, he had held back on his brother but still felt like hurting something.

Pushing open the cell door and walking in, making sure to hang the lamp in its usual place so that it could cast just the right amount of light into the dank room. And, right where he had left him, Ivan found his new toy. Looking just the way he'd left him, black and blue with a mix of red…ah yes, those colors really did go well with his complexion.

"Aren't we looking lovely today." Ivan beamed, making the other jolt slightly. Apparently his captive had been sleeping, "You would like to come out and play with me, da?"

Platinum hair, stained with red and dirt brown splotches, shifted as the worn body tried to turn enough so that its owner could cast a venomous glare towards the Russian, "G-Go t-to…hell…B-Brag-ginski…" he stammered in a very dry and raspy voice. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last drank anything, he hadn't eaten in a while either.

"Awww, why is everybody in such a bad mood today?" the other whined, but he then chuckled, "That sort of puts me in a bad mood too…" he then withdrew a metal faucet pipe from somewhere on his person. The sight of this makeshift weapon made the others crimson gaze widen, "Why can't you be a good boy, Gilbert? Once you become one with me, this can all go away, da?"

"Tch…" Gilbert just growled and looked away, like hell he'd lower himself by joining this maniac. Besides, he was sure his brother was looking for him, not that he liked relying on his little brother to come and save him, but he knew when he was in a situation where outside aide was the only option, especially if he wanted to get out of this alive…or at least in one piece.

This got him wondering, this guy was that boys brother right? So…did that mean that the boy was here? In this house? Gilbert couldn't help but smirk to himself, no way…the odds of that boy coming down here and then suddenly deciding to help him after all these years…wasn't gonna happen. Oh well, he'd accepted that he wouldn't be forgiven for that years ago. Perhaps this really was a sort of divine retribution…silly really, that he'd believe such a thing, but that was starting to look like more of the case the longer he stayed locked down here.

His thoughts were silenced when the heavy metal pipe connected with his back. With his arms shackled above his head, he wasn't able to move very far to avoid the continued strikes. One particular strike had forced him to cough up some blood, was he bleeding internally now? Probably…

--

Arthur was sitting at a dinner table, he was surrounded by a rather large group of people, all of Asian decent clearly, and all talking in languages he didn't understand. However, he could feel the occasional glance drift over him from time to time as he slowly turned over a few rice grains and mixed them in with a rather sweet smelling sauce. He was starving, but he needed to take a moment to register that he was actually sitting here about to eat a warm meal, his first warm meal in five years.

Yao seemed to sense the Brit's distress and scolded his brothers and sisters for staring. However, the noisy one who had found him seemed to ignore the scolding and put an arm around Arthur and gave him a rather heart jolting shake, which the other assumed was supposed to encourage him in some manner.

"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry? You must be hungry, I could hear your stomach growling from upstairs! Hey! You want me to help you? Here, let me help!" he took his own spoon and scooped up some rice and sauce before pushing it towards the others mouth, only to be met with resistance, and a pair of arms flying out and trying to push him away.

"S-Stop! I can do it myself!" Arthur blurted out before Yao could reprimand the others rudeness. He took the spoon from the other and slowly brought it too his mouth, it seemed that everybody had taken up staring at the strange sight, all apparently holding their breath, watching.

Arthur paused but the spoon had brushed the front of his lower lip, he could smell it…he could almost taste it…sheer will power alone was not enough to keep him from pushing the spoon the rest of the way. It was such a simple meal, but the blond just let it sit there in his mouth, spoon half sticking out between his lips as his head lowered.

That was when the male sitting beside Yao politely cleared his throat, unlike most of the others, this one was much shorter, well, save for the lone female…he was dressed in a finely woven eggshell Yukata and would occasionally pull a stubborn clump of short and well groomed black hair behind his ear, though it would simply fall back and perfectly frame his face.

"Is…Arthur-san not pleased with his meal?" he asked in a soft voice, his dark eyes, though gentle looking, seemed to be boring into the Englishman's forehead as if daring him to say otherwise. However, this was not the case, Arthur just sniffed once before pulling the spoon from his mouth and forcing himself to chew…in all honesty, he was trying to savor the moment for as long as possible, just incase this nightmare turned out to be just that.

* * *

There's just something about the title of this chapter that brings an odd sort of smile to my face. But yeah =3=

Dimitri has a glass stomach, one punch and he's down…but he as a very strong defense when he has the chance to put it up which usually makes up for it. Usually….

:D I really like this chapter too :D


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm really happy everyone Is enjoying this story. Which brings me to this next question, I know I've probably asked this a few times in the beginning, and I've gotten a good bit of feed back. But, I want to know your opinions on Dimitri. I've also been thinking about cutting out the first "I" in his name so that instead of "Dimitri" it's "Dmitri" (shrug). But anywho…yeah…in these chapters you'll see much more of his personality, if you haven't already. TwT he's really a sweet guy, but his life wasn't all sunshine and roses…if that's not clue enough ;D.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Sub-Zero Temperatures

Dinner had been a rather strenuous affair, while everybody else had finished in reasonable amounts of time, they had to wait for Arthur to finish before they could finish with the dishes. It was a wonder how much the Briton could eat, sure he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time, but it seemed down right inhuman to be able to pack away that much. However, he'd stopped abruptly, mumbling something about being finished, and then quickly bolted from his chair. Had his situation not been so dire, and in all honesty rather pathetic, this action would have been rather comical. However, the sounds of the blonde being violently ill that followed not long after, told them that perhaps he was human…

While the others worked on picking up the rest of the dishes, Yao was standing at the base of the large stairwell, just glancing up at the second floor landing. It was silent, perhaps Arthur had passed out? Knowing it would be more trouble to leave him alone right now, he started to climb the stairs quietly before drifting over towards the bathroom. The door was partially open, the light from inside cut a line down the dark hallway carpet. As he drew closer, the first thing Yao noticed was the muffled sounds of the very last thing he expected to hear, sobbing. This was both good and bad, this meant that Arthur was starting to come around, that he was starting to properly realize just where he was and how far he'd fallen. But this also meant he was entering a rather dangerous stage, he could either relapse or turn back to his pirating ways, or he could fall into depression and attempt to kill himself. Naturally, Yao hoped neither of these would happen and that he would see this as a new start, all that he needed was a push in the right direction.

Slowly taking a peek inside, Yao found the other half heartedly kneeling in front of the toilet, he looked pale and out right ill, but his eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. However, he didn't make any more to acknowledge Yao's entrance into the bathroom, he just sat there sort of staring into an empty pocket of space. That was not a good sign, Yao slowly approached and still no reaction, it wasn't until he knelt down and placed a hand on the others shoulder that Arthur jolted from his little happy place. Green eyes slowly drifting to the side, just enough so that he could see Yao but not have to fully face him, "You remember…when you asked if I remember…that person…"

"You mean Dimitri, aru?" Yao quirked an eye brow, he saw how Arthur flinched before then furrowing his brows, "What about him?" keep the conversation moving,, that was key right now.

"I think…I made…a mistake."

What had they done to him? Yao's eyes narrowed, while he was silently pleased that Arthur had gotten a taste of his own medicine, he couldn't help but notice as well, that perhaps he didn't just get a taste. One of the many things he could remember about the infamous Captain Arthur Kirkland, was that he never regretted anything he did, his arrogance and cockiness had its own sort of charm about it if one wasn't familiar with just how horrible a man he was. But this, the man sitting here was very clearly, and without a doubt…not…Captain Arthur Kirkland. It was like every trait about the captain had been beaten, whipped, and starved out of him…erased, in a matter of speaking.

Sure, if he were ever to be caught as a pirate, he would have spent years in that prison or some other one, but he would be treated the same as all the others and he would not have changed. This, it was like someone wanted to make him disappear, and succeed they did.

"Arthur, everybody makes mistakes, aru…"

"Yao, I can't see him anymore…but I still…I did that to you too didn't I?" this time the blonde looked up, eyes wide, haunted, he was only remembering bits and pieces but they were driving him insane.

Yao was silent, perhaps trying to steer around the subject wasn't the right direction, and clearly these thoughts were on Arthur's mind and would not be easily set aside. Sighing, the brunette unbuttoned his silk shirt and pulled it off before standing. There was a distinct scar on his side, he then turned and showed a slightly smaller but still noticeable scar in the same spot but only in the back. There were a few other scars, but those were not as noticeable sense they were much older and were not ones he received from his dear captain.

"You shot me in the back and dumped me over the side of your ship…" Yao stated flatly, "It was only by pure chance that I survived…"

Arthur was silent, he was taking in the scars as well as how the other looked. He then glanced to the side, that's right. He remembered, Yao and…the blonde shivered…he tried taking his gift away. But, why had…why did…Arthur could remember that trunk so clearly as well as his reaction to what was inside. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all and yet he kept him…why?

"Arthur, you've done terrible things, none of which I think you should be forgiven for…" Yao stated out right while pulling his shirt back on, "But I saved you despite what you did, because now…you have a choice…"

Arthur glanced up, he hadn't realized he had a choice…what sort of choice?

"You can either go out on your own right now, or you can stay with me and I can help you deal with whatever issues you might have now."

The Englishman just stared, he then glanced down, "I want…to see him…" he mumbled quietly. This surprised Yao, "I just…want to put his face back where it should be…" he tapped the side of his head with his finger, "Right here…"

Yao tilted his head slightly, dark, chocolaty brown hair falling to that side, "That will be next to impossible, he is in Russia right now, under the care of his brother." Yao then sighed, "By now he's probably gotten word that you've been released, and while I'm sure he doubts you'd ever dare to show your face again, I'm sure that he would have you killed on site."

Silent, Arthur just kept his gaze lowered, though, after he shifted through his thoughts, he said, "Then, I guess…I'll just leave then…"

"Are you sure, aru?"

"Yes…but I'll stay here a few days, until I feel up to it…" Arthur then tried pushing himself to his feet, his stomach made a rather unsettling gurgling noise, but he pushed the nausea away before flushing and slowly lumbering towards the door. Yao stopped him a few steps away though, having caught him by the shoulder.

"I can tell that you don't like talking about it now but, now is the only time I think I can get an honest answer, aru…" he said, "Why did you do it? Why did you treat him that way?"

The blonde seemed to lose color in his face, but he just looked away, "I didn't…like the way he looked at me…" he said quietly.

"What do you mean, aru?"

"The first time though, I was drunk and it was my birthday, I was in a good mood and just wanted to…" he paused and shifted his weight, "It was after that, that…he…started looking at me with those eyes. They were so cold, I'd never seen anything like them before, not even from that Ivan Braginski. They were frozen, empty, sure I knew I had probably caused it but…he wouldn't stop ."

Yao found himself shuffling through his own memories of the boy, he could recall the times where yes, he would have a rather cold expression, but it was not entirely unusual.

"The looks he gave you though, I remember those…that's what I wanted…I wanted him to look at me like that. But there was no point by then." Arthur lazily pulled his shoulder from Yao's grasp, "Like I said…I made a mistake." And with that, he returned to his appointed room, leaving Yao there to ponder.

--

Having spent the better part of three days in bed, Dimitri finally had the strength to get up. Mind, he was still pretty well bandaged and his wounds did protest a bit, they were nothing compared to what he was used to. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but whatever the case, he was getting up, getting dressed, and going home. Feeling that he'd over stayed his welcome, that's putting the matter nicely, he just wanted to return to his part of the country where he'd at least try to settle matters on his own. But first, he needed to tell Ivan, knowing full well that if he'd left the message with somebody else, that somebody would probably get hurt.

Walking down the halls, he couldn't help but feel cold on the inside, it wasn't unbearable though, he just couldn't get his mind off of what Ivan had done. There had to be a way to protect his people, from possible invaders and…if need be…his own brother, and even themselves. He didn't want to have to hurt them, but…Dimitri shook his head, "No." he stated to himself, they were stubborn sometimes, but that was only because they held true to what they believed. How could he punish his people for that? But, if he didn't do something, they would die…

His troubled thoughts lead him down several unfamiliar hallways until he came to the bottom of a flight of stairs. He had heard about this place, this may have been Ivan's home, but he kept prisoners of war and undesirables down here from time to time. The smell alone was enough to make him shift awkwardly and he was going to turn right around and leave, when the sound of voices caught his attention. One he knew was his brothers, which was good because he'd been looking for Ivan, and the other…he didn't recognize it.

Well, he needed to talk with Ivan any way and it would give whomever he was tormenting at least a short breather. Even if they were an enemy, if Ivan could do the things he did to his own brother, he hated to think what he did to his enemies…no man deserved that. So, he walked over and gave a slight knock on the wooden door.

"Ivan! I need to talk to you!" he announced. There was some shuffling going around inside, and the sound of something hard hitting something soft. Then, Ivan responded with a very happy sounding voice.

"You can come in."

Dimitri sighed and took a deep breath, he would brace himself for whatever he was going to encounter on the other side, but kept his mind focused on his discussion with his brother. Pushing the door open, the first thing he noticed was the thick scent of blood and something else, something…familiar…it made his stomach churn slightly as unwanted memories started to bubble to the surface of his mind. He pushed them back though as he cast a wary glance down towards the poor prisoner. He didn't look familiar, but he was stark naked, covered in welts, bruises, and cuts in various sizes and locations. He figured the lack of pigment was from the blood loss, he'd seen that happen, the prisoner's hair was short but still hung over his ears just a bit, it was a rather dirty brown color with a mix of red from dried and still flowing blood.

"What is it that you wanted, brother…?" Ivan asked with a bright smile, the male on the floor flinched and seemed to try to look up, Dimitri ignored this.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be returning home for a little while…" he said promptly, this seemed to put a thoughtful look on the others face, "I want to handle things on my own, and you don't have to worry…I'll talk to my people and see if we can come up with some way where we can come to peaceful terms."

"Heh, in that case, I have a gift for you!" Ivan nodded, "Well, two of them actually…no…three! Yes! See, I'm feeling very sorry for our little disagreement the other day, I wanted to make it up to you."

"O-oh…" Dimitri blinked, that wasn't expected, "Um…alright…thank you…"

"I had the first sent to your room, the other is that I've had a few prisons built in the occupied territories. I just thought, with all the commotion going on, a sign of consequence would perhaps…deter them from starting anything."

Dimitri frowned just slightly but kept it well hidden, he knew for a fact that those prisons were meant for Ivan's prisoners since his own are already over flowing.

"The last would be your first prisoner!" Ivan seemed most pleased with this one, and at the same time he produced a key from inside his coat pocket. Ivan than unlocked the shivering male from his shakles and lifted him up and over his shoulder, "I am done interrogating him, now he will spend oh…hmmm…" Ivan thought for a moment, "Ten years…that should work…in your prison…" Ivan smiled and practically dropped the prisoner into the others arms.

This action alone had seriously irritated Dimitri's wounds, but he wasn't about to drop the poor soul. Call him noble for it, but Dimitri just gave an understanding nod, "Th-Thank you…brother…" he grunted slightly while shifting the other in his arms. He was a lot smaller than he looked, and a heck of a lot lighter. Either that or Dimitri was just bigger and stronger…it didn't really matter.

He just left the cell and Ivan smiling, as he made his way back up the stairs and down the many hallways. The male he was carrying wasn't moving much, not that he could blame him. Dimitri could see him having to get medical attention before he traveled, he would do that himself sense he'd already troubled Toris with fixing him up. He liked Toris, he was such a nice person, it was really too bad that Ivan had to work him so hard.

Dimitri stopped outside his room and with a careful shift he was able to open the door. Walking inside and kicking the door shut he saw a large box on his bed. Staring at it a moment while carrying his new "prisoner" over to the bed and setting him down, earning what sounded like both a painful and yet eased groan. He then walked around and looked at the box, there was a little note from Ivan but he just glanced at it before opening the box and pulling aside some of the tissue paper.

There were two bottles of very expensive looking vodka, he should have known, they were resting in a fine cushion that was also covered by more tissue paper. Sighing, he took the bottles out and set them on the side table, he would then set the box off to the side. Though, when he went to lift the box, it was much heavier than he expected. Quirking an eyebrow, Dimitri pulled at the rest of the tissue paper, perhaps there was another box under it that was made to hold the vodka bottles…

Once the paper was away, his eyes grew, he…he should have known. The cushion was not a cushion at all, it was fur…tigers fur. "That…that bastard!" his rage filled outburst had made the temporarily forgotten male jump. Even more so when Dimitri violently threw the box from his bed, letting it crash against the closed door and then fall to the floor, he then targeted the vodka. It just sat there, almost laughing as if Ivan were there personally. Dimitri had grabbed one of them and was about to throw that as well, when a raspy voice stopped him.

"W-wait…l-let…g-give…to m-me…" a battered hand had moved away from its body and was trying to reach for the bottle in the others hand. Dimitri just stared at him for a moment, before setting the bottle back down on the side table and walking into his personal bathroom. "H-hey…c-come…ba-ack…"

And just like that, Dimitri came back out, only he was carrying with him two glasses. Setting them down next to the bottle, he moved over to the prisoner and pulled him further up onto the bed so that he had his back against the backboard. He then went and opened one of the bottles, pouring some of its contents into both glasses before bringing them both over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He held it out to the other, but when it wasn't taken, Dimitri sighed and gingerly pushed the glass against the others lips. When they parted, he poured the glass in, though it made the other choke and sputter.

No doubt the alcohol would irritate any wound it came in contact with, but it seemed to make the other happy…well, happish. "Th-thank's…"

"How long were you down there?" Dimitri asked.

"Dunno…" the other replied, "But I'm glad to be out…"

"I'm sure…" Dimitri rolled his eyes a bit and set his own glass down, he would not be drinking any of it, "Listen, I need to patch you up so that you won't die before you reach Siberia, so just…lie still, da?"

The other male seemed to blink, a dumbfounded look on his face, it was almost creepy seeing such a familiar face speaking that way to him. "Ja…"

Dimitri just sniffed before getting up and returning to the bathroom, there he produced a first aide kit and set it down by the sink, he then took out a lot of towels and placed them on t he floor before filling the tub with hot water. Returning to the room and lifting the other off the bed, he carried the other into the bathroom and set him down on the towels before getting to work. Rolling back his sleeves, he carefully felt around for any broken bones, the few winces he got were mainly focused around his ribcage…no doubt some of those were broken, if not just cracked.

He then started to wash off all the dirt, dried and caked on blood, and other unsightly things. This way he could clean the cuts as well as get a better look at the extent of damage. He would inspect every bruise to make sure they weren't something more serious.

"One minute…" Dimitri then got up and pulled a step stool out from under the sink. He then set it down next to the tub, "Sit on that, I'm going to wash your hair next and I need your head tilted back…"

The other just stared before doing as he was told. It was easier to move now that his body wasn't covered in dirt and itchy, it also helped that most of his wounds were now bandaged and the tightness seemed to dull the pain.

Dimitri was careful as he took a large cup and scooped up some water. He placed his free hand on the others forehead before pouring the water over his head, this kept the water and whatever nastiness was caked into the others hair, didn't drip into his eyes. He then took some shampoo and poured some into his hand. Then, combing his fingers into the murky mess, he started to scrub and massage the others scalp while working up a lather. It was rather disgusting, but he was able to determine that there was another wound just along the hair line and a rather sensitive bump on the back of his head.

Though, despite the occasional flinch from hitting something sore, the other had a very calm and relaxed expression. This was good, it would make traveling much easier if he wasn't suffering in some way. Dimitri then took the large cup from before and walked over to the sink, he wanted to rinse out the others hair with clean water, he would need to take a few trips. When he came back, he did the same as what he did the first time. He placed a hand on the others forehead to block any stray drips and then poured the water over the soapy hair, washing away most of the soap. Half expecting to find brown hair, Dimitri was quick to discover that the brown had all been dirt and who knows what, and that his new "prisoners'" hair was actually a very familiar platinum white.

It was then, and only then that he took a closer look at who it was he was tending too. What sort of trick was this? What was Ivan up to!?

"H-hey?"

"G-Gil…bert…?" Dimitri managed to sputter out. The other just glanced up at him with a slight smirk.

"You…really didn't know it was me?" he sighed, that smirk still on his face, but it was far from condescending like it usually was, "Been a while…"

When he was met with silence, Gilbert looked up again and found Dimitri sitting with his back against the door and his head buried into his knees. Dimitri wasn't sure if he could take any more of Ivan's mind games…that's what this had to be, why else would he leave Gilbert of all people, in his care after he said he was leaving? It was like a reminder…

"I guess that means you're not happy to see me again…can't blame ya…" Gilbert sighed.

Dimitri was silent as he recomposed himself and crawled back over to finish rinsing out Gilberts' hair and dabbing it dry enough so that he could bandage up the small head wound.

"You can finish bathing if you'd like….I'll bring you some new clothes…they might be a bit big but it's better than nothing." That was all he said before getting up and exiting the bathroom, he returned shortly and placed a set of clothing on the toilet seat before leaving again.

Dimitri had walked over to the door and picked up the tipped over box and lifted up the fur. He could tell that it came from a very young tiger, and it wasn't a pelt. It had already been made into a garment, from the looks of it, a coat. He wasn't sure when it happened, but his knees had buckled and Dimitri soon found himself on the floor with the fur coat clutched tightly to his chest. There was nothing he could do to stop them either…at least not now.

He wasn't aware that Gilbert had managed to crawl over to the bathroom door, in order to shut it, and witnessed the whole thing. A frown had formed on his face, he could tell, nothing had changed for the boy. He was as cold and empty as he ever was…

* * *

First off I'd like to say this….."AAAAAAANNNNNGGGSSSST!" damn that was fun :D.

TwT I know it was asked if Gilbert was going to end up with Ludwig (or visa versa)…but after writing this…I'm finding Gil and Dimitri to be rather cute… =3=. And if Hypno reads this….DimitrixArthur foreverz! For those of you not familiar with what I just said…Hypno and I are in this Hetalia rp where England and Siberia are like, totally together…they already had two babies 8D! Omg, I should post a link to all the lovely pictures 8D! The one's I drew and the one's that my other friend drew O3o (BarryChoppa you draw me more Siberia-kun! *shot*).

*dragged off while singing "They're coming to take me away ha ha!"*


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Though I've only read one of them at this point…but anyway! On with the next chapter! I am also happy to say that after thinking about it for a while, I finally know what direction I want to take this story. Sadly though, I don't think I'll be having Hong Kong appear…but, in his place two others will! 8D It's a surprise though…so I'm not going to say who they are ;D. I've also noticed how I haven't written and dirty parts since like…(looks back)…chapter ten. Though there is implied dirtiness between Gilbert and Ivan…I didn't write it =3=.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Farewells and Meetings

A few days had turned into a few weeks, Arthur had not left Yao's house until he was sure he'd be able to at least do something. What that something was, he wasn't whole heartedly sure. But, he would be leaving later on that day, having already packed up the few things he was either given or bought to start anew. In the weeks he had spent there, he was given simple tasks to keep his mind and hands busy. Most of those tasks involved cleaning, but he didn't complain. However, Yao had also instructed him in a few other ways that he was sure would help the Briton later on. It was almost like the talks he would have with the boy; he would listen to the other and then offer his advice and council. After which he would then give him a simple task that would help him over come whatever it was that was troubling him. It didn't always work, but at least it was a start.

Arthur was sitting in the dinning room drinking some green tea one of Yao's siblings had made. He didn't particularly like the taste, but he liked the calming affects it had. Much to his disdain, he was not allowed to put anything in it…it really did have an unsettling flavor. He sighed and set the glass down before looking around. He would sift his weight and then straighten his back every now and then before running his fingers over the edge of the table as if either smoothing out the table cloth or brushing some unseen crumbs into a neat pile. Once this little tick was accomplished for the time being, he picked his glass up once again and was in mid-sip before a now all too familiar voice rang out enthusiastically.

"There you are!" The hyperactive Korean practically slammed into the poor unsuspecting Englishman, and quite successfully knocked him clean off the chair. There was a rather painful yelp that followed, not only did it hurt having the full weight of the other colliding into him at full speed, but having the hot green tea spill all over the place…namely on the poor victim, "I wanted to say good-bye before you left!"

"T-That's nice…now get off!" Arthur groaned as he was pulled into a rather tight and overly affectionate hug.

"Ah! But Aniki and I don't want you to go yet!"

"I said get off!" He started to squirm, he didn't like being this close, much less this close to this particular male.

"Hmmm?" Yong Soo just quirked a quizzical eyebrow, though was clearly distracted by something else. That something else was making his poor captive turn a dreadful red color in the face.

"Y-Yong…stop it…" Arthur squirmed a little more violently, it seemed as if in these past few weeks, the other had gotten use to his methods of escape and has recently perfected his method of holding. Such as, he kept his arms wrapped around the others arms, successfully securing them and preventing them from lifting very far. He also had to make sure to catch him when he wasn't expecting it, after all, this would be the last time he see's Arthur in a long time…he wanted to make the most of it!

Arthur on the other hand, did not like this attention at all. The other was groping his chest for pete's sake! However, there was a deeper reason for his not liking it, one he did not share, for one because he knew it probably wouldn't really change anything, and two because he really didn't want anybody to know that there were still things that kept him up at night. "Yong…please…get off!"

"Awww, but this'll be the last time I…" Yong Soo stopped, "Arthur?" this was not the usual response he got from the other. The dirty blonde had just stopped, he didn't try fighting him off any more, he didn't shout or anything. Now, he wasn't always the most observant or the brightest crayon in the box, but Yong Soo knew when something wasn't right. He slowly loosened his arms and tried rolling the other over. It took a moment, but Arthur slowly came around, though when he did, he found Yong Soo with a very pale complexion and a worried look on his face.

Frowning slightly, the blonde slowly turned over and listlessly clambered to his feet. The other just glanced up at him a moment before quickly glancing away. Sighing, Arthur gave him a ruffle on the head, "It's alright…" he said calmly, "I'll miss you too…" with that he turned and proceeded to pick up the mess the two of them had made. He made sure that the now chipped glass was properly disposed of and then disappeared into the kitchen to find a wet rag. However, when he returned, he found that the dinning room was now empty. Well, at least this gave him some more alone time, mostly to dwell on what it was that had just happened. He just, froze up…the only emotion he could think of at that moment was fear.

But that was silly, Yong Soo always did that, he should have known better. Arthur sighed and proceeded to lightly dab at the carpet, he didn't want to scrub at it knowing that it would only ground the stain into the carpet and Kiku would not be pleased about that.

--

"Ah! My little dove! How wonderful it is to hear your adorable voice!" Francis' gruff yet eloquent voice chimed through the phone receiver. Ivan just suppressed a scowl but put on a pleasant tone.

"Francis…I presume you have everything in order for the meeting, da?"

"Aww, no time for la' Amore?" the Frenchman sighed, "Very well, oui, oui, everything is in order." Francis shifted in his seat and folded his legs elegantly. He was toying with a bright red rose in his free hand as he listened to the other speak of his plans for the meeting. Apparently he wished to talk more about gaining military aide in suppressing the so called uprising in Siberia.

"It was my understanding that the boy was doing fine…" Francis inquired. There was silence on the other line before the Russian spoke.

"Brother is fine, but he is having some difficulties dealing with them on his own." Ivan replied simply. Francis couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at this, but let it go for the time being.

"There was another matter I wanted to discuss with you love, involving an associate of mine…" Francis pressed, "I'm sure you're familiar with him, he helped return your brother to you."

Once again, there was silence, then a light chuckle, "Ah, you are talking about Gilbert, da?"

"Oui, I am," Francis replied, "He's disappeared."

"Oh…?"

"Oui, I was hoping you would have some information about it, seeing as you are well connected." Francis twirled the rose between his fingers.

Ivan seemed to be thinking this over a little, there was light humming on his end of the phone and a soft tapping noise as if he were lightly hitting something off the edge of his desk. Finally, after a while he said, "Actually…I have…" his tone was soft, almost speculative.

"Do you wish to share it? His brother misses him something fierce." Francis did not like how the other sounded. Something wasn't right, but he would wait and see what it was the other had to say.

"He's been captured; apparently he tried to sneak back into my country…" Ivan explained, "He's been sent to a Siberian prison…"

The first part came as no surprise, though he couldn't help but question whether or not Gilbert had tried going there of his own accord, or if he was dragged there against his will. However, it was the second part of Ivan's explanation that caught Francis by surprise. Had he said a Siberian prison? So, did that mean that yes, Gilbert was in Russia, but it wasn't Ivan that had him?

"My little dove, you are not teasing me are you?" Francis tried.

"Nyet…Dimitri has him…" Ivan stated, "There wouldn't be any reason for concern would there?"

"N-Non…" Francis had uncrossed his legs, the rose discarded off to the side.

"Well! I will see you in a few days, da?" Ivan seemed cheery again, "I will bring Dimitri with me too."

"Oui…" Francis gave a short breath before hanging up the phone. He had honestly not foreseen this, either Ivan was lying or Dimitri really had Gilbert. While he couldn't really see Dimitri as being one to try and get revenge on the other, he had spent five years with Ivan. He would not put it past the other to try and instigate feelings of revenge. If that was the case, nobody really knew what that boy was capable of when angry.

* * *

8D Whee! Yeah…I dunno =3=. Anywho! Here's a chapter for you lovely people x3 and a bit of news. Mostly because of both this story and other things, England is really, really, REALLY, starting to grow on me…ok he has been for a while. I just adore him x3…it's so hard not to poke fun at him though…I can see why France does it all the time =3=…I'd totally be right there with him doing it too. But then, I would also be the first to give him hugs when others give him grief…I'm such a hypocrite xD. But, anywho, because of that, I've actually come up with two more story ideas. While I have several ideas, none of them are actually developed enough where I'd feel comfortable starting any of them…but these two are another story. One will be mainly about England (but there will be yaoi naturally…geez, I'm just giggle fitting over here just thinking about it DX), and the other one is more a USxUK with a bit of FrUK (because I love both pairings…and it's my story…hell, I could put them into a threesome if I wanted to! *bwahahaha!*). But anywho…I sort of feel like starting one of them right now…I think I will.

Here I go again, starting more stories even though I still have three in the works xD. But it's ok this time! I actually know how two of them are going to end! 8D…Bletalia is still up in the air in terms of how it's going to end TwT…


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I totally failed yesterday. I like, totally had updates for most of my stories (save for Bletalia, I'm still working the next chapter out) but I forgot to grab my flash drive when I walked down to the library. It was a long walk and there was no way I was walking back just to get it =3=. So! To make up for their lateness, I will have two chapters for each (maybe three). Though, by the time you've read this I'll have already written them so…yeah xD.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Determination and Consequences

Three days had passed the meeting with Francis in Paris would be starting soon and Ivan seemed quite pleased with himself about something. Dimitri on the other hand looked rather tired and disillusioned, rather than lock him away in one of the prisons; he had allowed Gilbert to stay at his home. However, he did not expect the other to be so demanding, his resources were rather limited at the time no thanks to his brother, but he still gave the other what he asked for. He didn't really know why though, he knew very well that he was not fond of Gilbert for very obvious reasons.

"Why so gloomy brother?" Ivan asked while waiting outside the meeting room, "This is a very important meeting! Apparently new territory has been discovered!"

"Wonderful…" Dimitri was somber in his response and simply gave an idle shrug. He didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to leave, go home, and most of all, make sure that Gilbert hadn't destroyed the place or left. In all honesty, he would not be surprised if that's exactly what he came home to.

Ivan on the other hand frowned slightly, "You are…not interested?" he questioned, it actually shocked him to hear that his own brother was not interested in claiming new territory.

"Why would I be? I have enough land and resources…" Dimitri paused, "No, I suppose I don't…maybe I will look into this…seeing as my land is currently under such…turmoil…" now his tone was underhandedly bitter. It left a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about it, his brother was eating up his resources doing to him what he actually considered doing to another land. Well, he would at least look into it…it wasn't like he actually intended on doing anything.

This seemed to please Ivan enough to make him back off, he knew that if his brother was looking into it as well, that would make things easier for him. But for now, they would have to wait for Francis, who was late….

--

"Well, I suppose that's everything…" Arthur sighed, he was standing at the front door and seemed to be looking over his single shoulder bag and suitcase before glancing up at the small group that had gathered around him, "Thank you all…there really is no way I can possibly repay any of you for this…"

"You've come a long way in such a short period of time, I think that is enough, aru." Yao stated, he then stepped forward and held out a box, "And if you find yourself lost again, this will help clear your mind. Just some herbs I put together to calm the senses."

The dirty blonde examined the box, it was a simple white box but when he took it he found it to be rather heavy. Giving a subtle smile, he thanked the other before looking at everybody else, "Thank you all again…I hope to see you again soon." He then gave them all a nod before turning and stepping out the door. A carriage had already pulled up and was waiting for him; the driver had stepped down and helped him secure his bags to the back while Arthur himself had climbed into the cab. He then told the driver to go straight to the French Embassy.

It had only been the other day that he had over heard Yao speaking with somebody; they were talking about a meeting that involved possible new territory. While the land itself did not interest him right away, he knew that Francis would be there and Francis would know where he could find Ivan.

--

Being the way he was, Francis did not show up until about an hour later. By this time, Ivan was smiling but those who knew better could tell that he was seething on the inside, Dimitri didn't seem bothered in the slightest, and a few others had turned up as well. None of whom, Dimitri knew, but apparently Ivan did and he had taken up talking with them to pass the time. Unknown to both brothers, Francis had only intended o n being a few minutes late, however, he had run into a certain Englishman on the way and as such had held a short meeting with him.

When he finally did arrive, he was accompanied by Ludwig. The two entered the meeting room and took their seats, Ivan's lavender gaze fell onto the younger brother and didn't seem to move once the meeting got started. It seemed that the representative from Finland had discovered the new territory and felt it was his duty to inform the rest of them. However, he was quickly thrown out of the loop and just as quickly forgotten. It was a rather colorful episode, one that seemed to put Ivan in a slightly better mood.

The meeting lasted only a few hours, it was basically concluded that whomever had the means to cross the vast ocean to this new land was free to claim it. This had put Ivan at the disadvantage since he did not have the means, this dissolved his interest in the new land and as such, his desire to stay in Paris any longer. He would return home the next day and continue his involvement with "aiding" his brothers' land. With in only the last couple of years, they had only ventured so far…not even half way to say it simply.

While everybody was going their separate ways, Francis approached the two brothers, "Ah! My little dove, were you not going to say hello? Or at least bid me fair well?"

Ivan simply smiled a very loathsome smile before answering, "Nyet, I was not going to say hello nor do I wish to bid you a fair well…quite the opposite actually."

"Oh, that is cold _mon cher_, but very well…it was still a pleasure seeing you again." Francis smiled, "Though, if you do not mind, I would like to have a word with your brother." The Frenchman turned a smile towards Dimitri, who in turned just quirked an eyebrow. What could this strange and overly fancy man want with him? Having only heard rather negative stories about this man from his brother, naturally, Dimitri was concerned.

"I suppose…" Ivan shrugged, "I will be going back to the hotel…do not be too long, da?"

Dimitri sighed, "Da…" it wasn't like he really needed his brothers permission to speak with this man, even if he'd wanted to…But, he watched as Ivan turned and started walking away, he then turned and glanced at Francis for a moment, "What is it that you want?" he then asked once his brother had disappeared around a corner.

"Hmm, I just have a few questions, that is all…" the blonde smiled while guiding the Siberian in the opposite direction, "Though, judging by your wariness, I trust little Ivan has told you about me, non?"

"I have…heard stories…" Dimitri replied slowly, as he was then turned into an open office, he watched as the door was closed behind him. In the office, Ludwig was standing by the window, this made Dimitri stop. That was not a face he forgot easily… "What is the meaning of this? Why is he here?"

His questions were not answered right away, instead, Francis forced him to sit down in a prepositioned chair in the center of the office. "Like I said, we just have a few questions we wish to ask…" Francis stated, keeping his hands firmly placed on the others shoulders. Dimitri fidgeted a little, he didn't like this in the slightest, did Ivan know about this? No, he couldn't rely on Ivan to come and save him all the time…besides, perhaps it wasn't as bad as it was looking.

"What have you done with my brother?" Ludwig starting things off, perhaps it was as bad as Dimitri was thinking. How did Ludwig know he had Gilbert?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dimitri frowned, even if he did not like Gilbert, he wasn't about to just willingly answer to an interrogation, besides, Ludwig did not scare him anymore…not really…

"Do not lie, we know you have him…" Ludwig then said, his tone slightly more irritated than Dimitri remembered it. However, Dimitri just continued to frown, how could they have learned about this?

"Da…" he then said, "I have him…" if they knew, then there was no point denying it.

"You will return him to me," the slicked haired male stated rather than requested, "It is the least you can do…" the words came too quickly for him to stop. Ludwig knew more than any that he had no right to say that and Dimitri above anybody caught its meaning faster.

The snowy haired male just shook his head, he would love to just toss Gilbert back, but, something told him that if he did that…what good would it do? "Nyet…" he then said quietly, "You kept me from my brother, now I will keep you from yours…besides, he committed a crime against me and as such he will serve out his sentence under my rule."

For a moment, Ludwig was surprised, Dimitri sure had changed compared to the last time he'd seen him. But, he would not let that get in the way of the fact that he still had his brother… "You will return him…" Ludwig said more firmly, "He saved you from that man…"

"One good deed…does not make up for the crime he committed against me…" Dimitri would not back down, not this time, even if it was a foolish choice in terms of what he would stand for. He did not forget, and he did not forgive…he wasn't like his brother in those aspects but he still kept those ideals.

Francis could see that this was not going the way they had planned and as such, he stepped in, "You know, we have many connections, one in particular would be cause for great concern for you."

Dimitri looked up at him. If these people really did help him in the past, why were they doing this now? Sure he was holding Gilbert hostage, but it wasn't like he was being mistreated…anymore…He had to pay for what he did…if he could he would have Ludwig pay as well, but in all honesty, Gilbert had taken enough for the both of them.

"One little message and it would be the end…" Francis stated while holding up a letter, "You either let Gilbert go…or this letter goes out…either way, both sides are on their last card."

Dimitri glared, he did not know what Francis was talking about, or who he was talking about. "Gilbert will finish his sentence…" he then said, "He committed a crime and must pay for it!"

Francis sighed and shook his head, "You are so young…this will be yet another harsh lesson for you to learn…I am truly sorry." He would be leaving in a few days anyway, but he knew how things would turn out. Turning, Francis exited the room, there was a carrier bird waiting just down the hall. He attached the letter to the bird before letting it fly out the window…he knew very well what he would unleash upon the other…he also knew that it would affect Ivan as well. In a way, it was like killing two birds with one stone…it was harsh yes, but he knew that with Dimitri, Ivan would grow much stronger much faster. He also knew, that it could also work the same way for Dimitri if he ever got wind of just how much strength he had at his disposal.

In the end, Francis could not lie to himself, it was the only way to distract…them…from coming any further.

* * *

Kudo points for whoever is able to guess who it is Francis is sending a message to O3O.

And it seems Dimitri escaped surprise buttsex this time =3=…but it's still coming =3=.


	16. Chapter 16

La de da! Here's another chapter for ya! Oh yes, and from this chapter on, I will be spelling Siberia's name "Dmitri" instead of "Dimitri". It took me a while to decide whether or not I wanted to do this, but in the end I decided to change it a little =3=.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Horde

Two weeks had passed since the meeting in Paris, Francis had left the country along with diplomats from neighboring countries, Dmitri had returned to his own country and found it exactly as it was when he left. Rather than return to Ivan's house, he continued on his way until he returned to his own home further north. He was tired, concerned, and though he would not say it, he was very lost. At this point, keeping his own people safe while trying to side with his only brother was growing more and more difficult. On top of that he had to deal with Gilbert. Sure he had the option of returning him to his brother, and having received his first actual threat, he had every right to feel the need to rethink his decision. However, in the end, he chose not to make matters worse between himself and Ivan.

Opening the door, the Siberian was met with the usual mess, he lazily kicked off his boots and set them neatly by the door before removing his long animal skin coat. Hanging it on a hook just above his boots and sticking his gloves into the pockets of the coat, he bent down and started picking up the discarded articles of clothing and crumpled up food wrappings that littered his once clean floor.

"Oi, is that you kid!?"

Dmitri glanced up as the albino came tumbling into the hall, eyeing him slowly, he was dressed in nothing more than his underwear and some undershirt of sort. Frowning, the Siberian sighed, "Da…but I am tired, I want to go to bed…leave me alone…" with that, he disposed of the garbage and tossed the close into a pile. His room was at the back of his home, and that was where he was heading before a hand caught his upper arm and successfully stopped him.

"So…what was the meeting about? Where they asking about me? I bet they were…you know your brother has a problem with seeing the bigger picture…" Gilbert questioned, his usual cocky attitude shining through as always. Dmitri however, did not look at him, instead, he did his very best to avoid any sort of eye contact what so ever.

"It doesn't matter…and yes," he turned but kept hi s gaze elsewhere, "Your brother and Francis…now let go, I'm going to bed…" Dmitri pulled his arm from Gilbert's grasp.

"You know I'm not going to let you leave until you've told me more than that…"

The boy paused, his eyes closed briefly as if to fight back an inner turmoil, he then spoke, "What's there to say? They told me to let you go…and I said no…the end."

"What!?" The Prussian ran forward and stepped in front of the other, blocking him from squirreling away into his room, "You will let me go, I can't stay here…it's…boring…" For a moment, Gilbert had almost allowed himself to sound worried, but he caught himself. Or at least he thought he had, Dmitri had picked up the hit of worry and immediately narrowed his eyes.

"You should consider yourself luck that you got sent here and not to one of my brothers' prisons…" his head tilted, "You would have never seen your brother again."

Scoffing at this, Gilbert crossed his arms, while this was true, he still wasn't liking his odds staying here. "So what's your point?"

"My point is, what Ivan has already done to you…was everything that I wanted to do…" Dmitri didn't dare look up now, "For what you did to me, I should have been the one to punish you…but like everything else, Ivan kept it from me." Dmitri's gaze drifted to the side, "I don't want you here just as much as you not wanting to be here…so just be quiet, da?"

Now that he had said his piece, Dmitri moved passed the other and went to his room, making sure to shut and lock the door before moving over to his bed and plopping down. It wasn't exactly a comfortable bed, but it was soft…or at least the bear skin blanket was. Burying his face into the feather pillow nearest him, he closed his eyes and drifted into a less than peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, still standing in the hall, Gilbert seemed a little puzzled. What had just happened? He blinked once, then twice, finally a third time for good measure before a frown tugged the corners of his lips, while he was sure that the boy had not changed all that much from back then, there was certainly something that stuck out more than it used to. Or perhaps this was what he would have been like had he not been on that ship…it was hard to say really. But that was for another time, right now he needed to think of a way to get out of this place. It wouldn't be hard since the other didn't put up much effort to keep him there in the first place.

Now that he thought about it, he was free to leave whenever he pleased! While he had never braved such harsh conditions before, he was sure with some heavy clothes, food, and whatever alcohol was kept here, he'd be able to make it! "Hmm…no…I can't go south, and I have no idea what lies to the east…west is the only option, but that would land me in that brat's territory." Growling, perhaps he would need to give this some more thought…

--

"What!?" Ivan nearly jumped from his seat behind his large desk, "When?!" This was the last thing he needed right now, especially now with his resources spread out so thin.

"I am sorry to say, but…we do not have long…a few days at the very least." An only slightly older male stated, the man from before had been locked up under suspicion of being a spy of sorts, so now Ivan had a new one, "I have already sent word to each of the posts…"

"How many are there?" Ivan cut in; he slowly took his seat, his face seeming to turn to stone in hopes of hiding the dizzy sensation that had riddled his body.

"It's hard to say, but it could be in the hundreds of thousands…"

Ivan was silent, normally the calm and calculative one, right now he could barely think straight much less come up with some sort of course of action. "Where will they strike first?"

"We don't know…"

"Damn it…" The Russian's fist clenched, "We will have each post focus on defending that region, at least until we can grasp our enemy's strength." Ivan then waved a hand, insisting that the other leave. And as expected, the other got the message and quickly left the office, making sure to close the door on the way out. In the mean time, Ivan glanced down at the little box on his desk, he studied it for a while before opening it and taking out the emerald broach. He would turn it about and move it between his fingers, it was such excellent craftsmanship…

Then, without warning, he slammed it down onto the top of his desk making a rather loud clacking noise. Finally, he ended up throwing it across the room as he got up a second time, this time to storm over to his largest book shelf where there was a tall glass table set up with various bottles of liquor. Reaching for his favorite, he took the whole bottle and returned to his desk where he pulled the cork out and drank straight from the bottle. Welcoming the horrible burning down the back of his throat, and welcoming with an equal amount of vigor the warmth it created in his stomach, Ivan sighed.

--

Just a few miles out from the Siberian/Mongolian border, a large encampment was settled within the snow. Small cooking fires dotted the dark landscape as the sounds of men chattering and horses pawing at the ground and snorting puffs of steamed breaths into the chill air. There were a few tents, but one in particular had stood out as being the dwelling of their leader, a very powerful man who had conquered all of his own land and was now intending to expand further.

He and several of his officers as well as his sons were gathered around a large map and were discussing tactics, pointing to potential weak points. There plan was to attack the very next day, they knew that the Slavic nation that was currently occupying that land was aware of their presence as well as most of the western world, but that was exactly what they wanted because soon they would be next. But for now, they needed to focus on what was closest….

* * *

O3O Ok, raise your hand if you figured out that it was the Golden Horde? I mean, the title should have given it away…but I've been dying to use this for a while now =3=. I'm also curious if any of you guys figured out what they were talking about at the meeting **¬w¬ hmm? **

**Well, if you didn't, then I'm not telling =3=, but just note, that the next few chapters will focus mainly on Ivan, Dmitri, and Gilbert…and perhaps one or two others, we'll see how it goes…but yeah…everyone else is off doing what they do best (invading vital regions? O3O (shot)). So yeah….**


	17. Chapter 17

Things are getting good again! 8D…by which I mean angst O3O (shot)…well anyway, yeah. Like I said in the last chapter, this part of the story will focus on mostly Ivan, Dmitri, and Gilbert because everybody else is…well…elsewhere and are not in the position to really make any sort of appearance. However, their parts will DRASTICALLY gain importance after these series of chapters. I don't foresee them being more than three or four…possibly five if I can't wrap it up in four chapters =3=''. Namely with Francis and Arthur…poor Luddy has been a side character for like…ever…mostly because I'm still sort of trying to get around his character…I already know that Gilbert hasn't really been his boisterous self as he should be…but really, you can't blame him for being at least slightly lack luster right? But anyway…yeah…

I watched Daddy Day Care today…I blame that and my lack of creativity today for this chapter title XD. I also apologize if I misspelled it TwT…I'll fix it if it is =3=…

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Wrath of Khan

Having gone to bed, Gilbert was sleeping soundly under several thick blankets. He'd insisted on having them and Dmitri was quick to oblige, mainly to shut him up and simply because he saw no real harm in it, it wasn't like he needed them. It was nearing midnight, which was usually the coldest time and had a nasty habit of waking the Prussian from his usually pleasant dreams. Tonight was no different, Gilbert woke with a small groan, lethargically pulling the covers closer around his shoulders in attempt to block out as much cold as possible, only succeeding in pulling the blankets up enough to expose his bare feet. He had openly refused to wear the special ermine socks the other had sewn together for him after he openly complained about how cold it was…now he was starting to rethink the offer.

Muttering some German and Prussian curses under his breath when sleep was not granted to him, Gilbert rolled over onto his back and gazed blurrily up at the dark ceiling. He hated this place, it cold was ungodly and the food was far below two star qualities. All they've really had was fish, potatoes, some sort of wheat based product, and if they were lucky beef or pork…but that was only if Dmitri had requested it from his brother. Which he rarely did anyway, claiming that why bother when they already had enough to survive on. The thought made Gilbert scoff; at least he knew how to cook the potatoes correctly.

There was a small crash outside, raising an eyebrow, Gilbert dismissed it, a fox or something probably knocked over one of the clay pots outside. It had happened on several occasions, even the sound of dogs barking came as no surprise. Dmitri had two very beautiful dogs; they were apparently his before he was captured by pirates; if he recalled correctly they were some sort of breed called a malamute…large dogs, very strong, from what the other had told him they were often used to pull sleds with people on them. But, since he only had the two, he couldn't demonstrate and they were reasonably isolated out here anyway.

"Oi! Will you dogs shut up out there!" the albino shouted, not really caring if he woke the other or not, "Fuckin' hell…it's late…" he mumbled before rolling over and curling his feet up under the covers while burying his head under his pillow. The dogs continued to bark, "It's just a fucking fox! Shut…" sudden yelps cut Gilberts shout off instantly, the silence that followed sent a sudden chill and rush down his spine. Those dogs never listened to him, probably only knew Russian or something, so there was no way he could have actually gotten them to shut up. There was another small crash, this one was closer though, just outside his window actually…too close. Crimson eyes slowly widening momentarily, the sound of his window being opened made him tense and his ears perk to catch the slightest sound. His eyes then narrowed, foot steps, they were heavy and there was the soft clank of metal.

Each step drew closer to his bed, he could feel eyes on him, whoever this was, they knew he was there…perhaps he should not have said anything moments ago. The footsteps stopped, silence, _'Shit!' _ moving swiftly, Gilbert rolled out of bed just in time as a blade came down and just narrowly missed impaling him. Rolling twice before jumping to his feet, Gilbert saw that his attacker was a rather small man, perhaps about as tall as himself, but the amount of clothes and fur he wore made him look much bigger. He was also carrying a rather large blade and had a fur rimmed hat and face mask that hid the lower half of his face.

"That was pretty close, you bastard…" Gilbert smirked, there was another crash followed closely by a loud shout, no doubt from Dmitri, he never was one to be quick on his feet…no matter, "Heh…" turning quickly as the other drew his sword back and charged, Gilbert dashed out the door and down the hall only to be tackled by a very large figure.

The other shouted something very heatedly in Russian while grabbing Gilbert by the throat.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me! What the hell is going on?!" Gilbert tried to pry Dmitri's hands away from his throat. One thing was certain, Dmitri's physical strength has definitely grown since that time. Dmitri though, took a moment before he realized he'd tackled the wrong person, growling, he grabbed Gilbert by the back of his undershirt and lifted him up.

"We must get out of here…" he said quickly, just as the flicker of a fire could be seen from within his room. The male who attacked Gilbert stormed around the corner, blade held high and ready to strike, Dmitri did not give him the chance to finish his attack. Drawing a small blade from somewhere on his person, he threw it at their attacker, successfully hitting him square in the forehead. He was silently prasing himself for having worn his clothes to bed that night.

"Holy shit…" Gilbert muttered as they climbed over the crumpled and bleeding body, "I didn't know you could do that…"

"It was lucky shot, now shut u p…" Dmitri muttered while making his way towards the front door. It would not be long before his whole house went up in flames, it was very sad, but now was hardly the time to dwell on this misfortune. Kicking his own door down he set Gilbert down and told him to put the boots and coat on quickly.

Seeing now as not a good time to complain, Gilbert did just that while Dmitri grabbed another pair from near by, he did not take a coat however, seeing as the only other one was the one that his brother had given him made of tiger fur…and he refused to wear it. Nodding once ready, he grabbed Gilbert by the hand and tugged him out the door only to stop. His entire house was nearly surrounded, there were men on horses and on foot, all were carrying some form of weapon with them, may it be sword or spear or something else equally as deadly.

"Th-that's not…possible, how…"

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Mongols…" Dmitri strained, "But, I don't understand…why are they he…hng…" Dmitri stopped eyes wide. An arrow was lodged into his right shoulder, Gilbert wore an equally shocked expression as he quickly caught the other as he staggered back.

"Hold still ok!" he grabbed the arrow near the base of the arrowhead and pulled, it didn't come out right away and only made the other cry out for him to stop. Gilbert gave the arrow as second tug, only this time with a little more force, it came out this time, but he now saw why it hadn't the first time. The arrow had a serrated edge, it had latched onto the skin when it entered, kind of like a fish hook, which only meant that having just ripped it out, he had caused more damage. "Tch…"

"G-Gilbert, y-you can't…st-stay here!" Dmitri pushed him away, "That…way!" he pointed, "You have to warn my brother…."

"What?!"

"Shut up…"

"Fuck that, I'm not…" Gilbert shook his head, if he was leaving he was going home, not to Russia. But Dmitri shoved him again, he was biting his lower lip, it had taken him until now to slowly understand why his land was being attacked, it was because he refused to let Gilbert go. He knew that Ivan could not have brought this upon him since it would mean he would lose all of this land, the only other people who knew that Gilbert was here were Francis and Ludwig, and Francis had sent that message. He told them where to attack…that had to be it…

"Just go…they will not be going after you…not yet…"

More arrows few at them, only these ones did not hit their intended targets; however, they did succeed in getting Gilbert to make a run for it. Meanwhile, Dmitri took a second and final knife from his pocket, it was a pocket knife, hand crafted…a gift from his brother. Flipping the blade open and briefly clasping his hand over his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding while still standing at the ready, red started to speckle the snow near his feet.

A larger figure upon a jet black horse stepped forward just as Gilbert had managed to put a small distance between himself and the slowly growing army; oh yes, this was an invasion. He stopped and ducked behind a wood pile, looking over the edge he could see as the supposed leader had trotted forward and seemed to be talking to Dmitri. Could he have been wrong? If it were an invasion, why was the leader talking so calmly to the other? He watched a moment longer, the other had gotten down off of his horse, they were still talking.

Eyes narrowed, Gilbert wanted to know what was being said, but that needn't be when the larger of the two suddenly backhanded the snowy haired male. "Sonnova…! That bastard, he didn't even put up a fight!" Before much else could be said, another arrow just narrowly missed the Prussian's head, ducking down; there was no way he'd be able to go back now, even with his caretaker finally lashing out. Growling, Gilbert took towards the woods only a few yards away, he didn't have much choice now, he had to go through Russia anyway if he wanted to get home…

--

"Should we go after that one?" one of the soldiers asked, their leader merely shook his head. He had the Siberian pinned to the ground, holding him there and making sure to apply a painful amount of pressure on the arrow wound. "And this one?"

"Bind his arms…" the larger male stated while climbing to his feet, seeing this as an opening, Dmitri shot to his feet and made a break for it. He did not get far before two other soldiers caught him by the arms and quickly forced him back down. His arms were bound as a cart pulled by two horses pulled up. The ropes that bound his arms were then tied to the back of the cart, "He will watch as we conquer his country."

By now, his house had gone up in flames, he could only hope that someone somewhere could see the smoke and take it as a warning. But it really was a long shot, so long it was hardly even worth dwelling on. The closest place he could consider as civilization would be Irkutsk, but that was on the other side of Lake Baikal…Dmitri groaned, shoulder still bleeding, he was certain they would not get far before he passes out. Perhaps by then Ivan will have learned of this?

* * *

I swear, Dmitri is like a damsel in distress…like…all the time =3=, but that's just it, he non-confrontational, unlike his dearest brother XD. But anyway, I finally decided to pick a slightly more specific area in which his house is located. In the earlier chapters he had said it was just beyond the Urals, but his sense of direction is not particularly spot on if you know what I mean…poor boy =3=. What he means by just beyond the Urals, he really means near Lake Baikal. More specifically, on the other side in comparison to Irkutsk. I thought about making it closer to either the Sea of Okhotsk or the Bering Sea, but I don't think the Mongols actually got that far north =3=…besides, this is sort of the beginning of the invasion and as such would be nearest the border between the two…which is also why I chose the location near Lake Baikal |D.

And no, I didn't know this all off the top of my head, I had found a book on Russia that had a map…I used that. While at the same time reading up on some of the history, very interesting actually…But anyway, don't forget to leave a review! I know you guys are reading this, leave a review please DX OTL


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so horrible…I stayed up until four again…probably later after I'm done typing this chapter up XD. But I have the story "On the Bound" to blame for that…it was so good! DX omg, I got all misty eyed near the end! (sob) But anyway, I was also feeling a little…cut off? I dunno…but I'm rereading this story just to get a general idea of where it was I was going with this story. Not so much because I lost track, oh no, but mostly to see how much more is left. Mostly because I had labeled this as a story involving Russia and England; and, the more I think about it, the more I realize that the story isn't so much about their romantic relationship. Not to say there won't be…but I'm starting to think that it won't be 100% fluffy love. Cause, I'll say this again, can you really blame Ivan for wanting Arthurs' intestines for Christmas tree garland? But anyway, I'll share this as well…I originally came up with this story for two reasons: one, because I wanted to do a story involving my OC Siberia, and two, because I had read some articles on the Trans- Siberian Railway and thought it was very interesting. That's sort of the basis for Ivan and Dmitri's relationship. Their finally meeting and acknowledging each other as brothers is sort of a symbol for that. Also, apparently there was something about England and America trying to get in on some of Siberia's natural resources or something, so Russia had that rail way built to better connect the two….something like that…I dunno. I misplaced the article so I may have mixed a few things up =3=. But anyway, yeah, 83 isn't this just the most magical story ever?

Ok, shutting up…BARRYCHOPPA! I know you're reading this! O3O (chants: "fanartzfanartzfanartz! Before being shot repeatedly and dragged off to some unknown location and mysteriously is never seen or heard from again)

I love how this author note took up half a page :'D…

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Plans and Preperations

It was cold, no, it was always cold, he felt sick and weak, what was going on? Dmitri's gaze was locked with the overcast sky, half lidded and glazed, he watched the millions of white snowflakes flutter around him. He couldn't really remember where he was at that moment, save for the faint scent of horses, smoke, and blood. The male twitched, it was then that the world came crashing down upon him, he was walking, then sensations started to return, his head was throbbing and his shoulder ached, but he couldn't feel his feet. Dark red gaze drifting downward, he saw that at least his feet were still there, his boots were still there, a shaky breath escaped his lips, he knew what this was. He'd been captured by the Mongol's, why was this happening? Weren't they on at least decent terms? Or, did this have something to do with Ivan? He already knew that Francis had a hand in this, if not simply tipping them off.

There was a forceful tug made by the cart his wrists were still bound to, this explained why he felt this way. Nobody took an invasion with a smile on their face, Dmitri chanced a look around, he was surrounded on all sides, there were men on horses and several more on foot, all of them soldiers in dingy gold. Upon further study, he could tell that they were traveling along side a large river, if he wasn't mistaken; it was the Ob, which could only mean that they would be nearing a city soon. A sharp pain shot up the back of the Siberian's leg, causing him to stumble and fall. However, even in his distress, the cart he was attached to, did not stop, it continued, dragging the other with it for almost an hour before the large army came to a stop.

By then, they had noticed, either that or they had noticed before but didn't really care enough to do anything about it. Dmitri was sure he'd lost feeling in everything below the knees, he tried moving his toes, but it was impossible to tell if they were doing as they were told, yet another bad sign. At least they stopped, it gave him time to try and figure out exactly how long they had been walking, he briefly recalled their stopping to rest once before, it could have been two or three days ago maybe? Shifting sluggishly in the snow, Dmitri groaned he was certain he would not have been this warn out by now had he been given a proper amount of food and water. Or, perhaps he was just getting fat and lazy, another groan, that seemed more likely as much as he didn't want to admit it. This wasn't much different than back then, he'd grown comfortable so to speak.

Figuring it was best that he not remain lying there on the ground, Dmitri slowly pushed himself up. His arms wobbled a little but he was able to keep himself up none the less, he'd have difficultly standing, there was no doubt in that, but he'd worry about that after he figured out a way to free his hands. Gaze drifting to his surroundings once more, the Siberian inhaled deeply and coughed, the soldiers all seemed busy building fires, this was good. Turning himself over so that he was sitting with his knees up close to his chest, Dmitri carefully reached down to his boot where he pulled a small blade.

--

-Moscow-

"Sir! We've just got news, the Mongol's are invading!"

A violet gaze slowly turned upward and pierced directly in to the other male's soul, Ivan was aware of the invasion but said nothing of his knowing, he just sighed and got to his feet. An empty vodka bottle, which had been resting on his lap for the past hour, dropped to the floor with a muffled thunk. It was quite clear from that as well as the slight haze in his eyes, that the Russian was at least buzzed a little. That in it self would not impair his judgment, however, it could lead to more drinking later on, which would probably impair his judgment. Having been up all night, his eyes were bloodshot and bore dark circles, and finally, as if matters weren't bad enough, he hadn't heard or received so much as a word or message from his brother. There was only one way they could have come from and he knew that Dmitri had a connection with the Mongol's at one point.

"What should we do sir?"

"Have our soldiers defend what they can, surrender is not an option…they will not be allowed to reach Moscow, do you understand?" Ivan placed both hands on the surface of his desk, crumpling some important looking documents in the process, leaning all of his weight down upon them, his eyes had narrowed and were focusing on the space between himself and the desktop.

"And what of your brother?"

A deep set frown carved its way into Ivan's features, there were a few scenario's playing out in his head. There was the possibility that he was captured, or killed, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that most of his southern half was already conquered ; however, there was also the possibility that with his previous connection, he may have turned, and if that were the case, then he would be dealt with as the enemy. But, that particular possibility was slim at best, he knew that Dmitri would not willingly turn against him, he'd made sure of that.

"There's nothing we can do, for now focus on slowing their advance."

"I understand," the other was going to take his leave but stopped momentarily, "Sir, may I speak freely?"

"You have already done so, yes?"

"Very well, I do not believe that we will be able to stop them, we should consider evacuating as many people as we can."

Ivan thought about this before his frown deepened, "I find your lack of faith disturbing, if we are not able to stop them, then the least we can do is thin their ranks, yes?" A small twitch pulled at the corner of his lip, "But, I believe we will win." They had to win, winning was the only acceptable outcome, anything less was inconceivable.

--

-Somewhere near the border-

It was a good thing he was at least dressed decently warm, save for his face that is. Gilbert stumbled through the snow, making his way up a particularly steep snow drift. He was about ready to curse his luck when he reached the top, only to have his words die off at his throat. There before him were two options, to the north/east were mountains, big nasty, snow covered mountains. However, to the south he could see green! That was the last thing the Prussian expected to see, especially in a place like Siberia. Perhaps he'd only seen the hellish parts? Though he did recall Dmitri telling him it was the wintery season. No matter, the choice was obvious, he wanted warm, and where there were tree's there was surely just that.

What he was not aware of however, was the fact that he was going in the wrong direction. Not being well versed in the geography of this country, he assumed that these mountains were the Ural's when they were actually Yablonovy, and the green tree's he was heading towards were not the first signs of Europe, but actually near the border of China.

=To be Continued=

* * *

Just like dear sister Bela XD…but anywho...oh yes, and there's been a slight change, Gilbert won't be playing as big a roll in this part of the story after all. He will be playing an importantish roll, but it'll be behind the scenes =3=.

|D Who can spot the movie quote? I can totally hear Ivan saying that though, which makes me so happy.

I've noticed these chapters are a bit shorter than my others…I'm working on that. The next one will be longer I swear OTL

I also noticed I don't put "To be Continued" at the end of every chapter…OTL oh well…


	19. Announcement

Hello my loyal readers!

Yes, I know, it's not an update DX I'm sorry. I just wanted to inform everyone that no, I have not forgotten these stories and I do plan on updating soon. I have several chapters started I just need to sit down and finish them XD.

I am currently blaming my sudden interest in marathoning various anime series and drawing…mainly working on my webcomic which I actually need to update as well OTL.

But anyway yeah, I am posting this message in all of my stories so that everyone who is reading them will read this and know that I haven't forgotten!

MythoDelRosa


End file.
